Weathering The Storm
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: Sig finds a new friend. He has feelings for her. But nothing happends right away. Will they be able to weather their storms and a fast approching oppie season and the storm that is approching or will they regret everything? Smut
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope everyone likes this. Ive been working on it for a while. Please review, and then maybe tomorrow Ill put up another chapter. I own nothing on this. To bad...Sig's cute.;) Enjoy**

"Well there's another year of fishing." Edgar said looking up at me from the rail.

"Yeah." I say hoping down on to the dock. "Are you going to hitch a ride back home?" I ponder.

"My flight leaves at four." My brother pats me on the back. "Come home man. See your kids."

My mind was suddenly turned to my ex-wife. "I can't. They are on vacation with the new guy." I state shoving my hands into my pockets. "Anyways…they don't really want anything to do with me right now. Im just glad I have my boat, I have June paid off with the money I owed her…and now I can work on starting over."

"Good plan. Wanna join the guys at the elbow room for a round?"

"Hell yes. End of king crab season….hey look." I say pointing at a large sign that hung over the door to the bar. "Under new management."

"I thought it was okay." Edgar says. "Wonder what that is all about?"

"No idea. Let's check it out."

We walk in and fishermen were all over, some were eating breakfast which was different for the elbow room. Kind of nice actually. There were a group of captains sitting at a table and their crewmen including mine scattered all over the place. But at the end of the bar sat a woman typing away at her computer. She caught my eye. She was young. Her brown hair up in a messy bun. Black rimmed glasses sitting on her nose. Wearing gray workout pants with a pink tank top and a black sweatshirt. She yawned then stretched her neck.

"Ali I need someone to get the counter I got to run over to the kitchen and get some food!" One of the waitresses said.

I wondered who Ali was, until I saw the woman at the computer get up and walk behind the bar. Next thing I know she's standing in front of me.

"What can I get for you two gentlemen?" She says.

"I want a beer." Edgar says.

I was drooling over her. I couldn't get my mind off of her. Her body was tanned so perfectly. She is fit too. Must work out I thought.

"Earth to Sig!" Edgar slugged me in the arm.

Opps….that snapped me back to reality. Don't ever touch the captain of the boat you work on. I gave my brother a warning look. "Jack and coke." I say with authority. She turned around to get the drinks. "I'll buy Edgar…"

"Thanks bro!" He says turning around and heading towards the bathroom.

I turn my attention back to the bar.

"Hey what kind of beer does he want?" Ali asked me

"Anything. It doesn't really matter." I say with a smile. A SMILE. Where did that come from?

"Well here's your drink…" She sets it on the counter. "And his beer."

"Thanks." I say. "How much do I owe you?"

"Well now that depends." She said leaning on the bar.

"On what?" I say sitting down on the bar stool.

"Are you a fisherman?" She asked.

I kind of chuckled. "Yes I am."

"Did you just come back from crab fishing?"

I smiled. "I did."

"Well then your drinks are on the house." She smiled then stuck her hand out. "My name is Ali. I bought this place."

I raised an eyebrow. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sig."

"Well then Sig, will I see you around in a few months for oppie season?"

"Actually I'll be here through the winter; I live on my boat now."

"Well feel free to come bug me anytime. I'm most always here. Sometimes I rent a boat to take me over to Kodiak."

"Well maybe I'll take you up on that offer and stop in for a late night drink when I have troubles sleeping." I say standing up and picking up the drinks.

"Please do, I can't sleep sometimes. So we can keep each other company."

"Ali I need help back here!" We hear the waitress yell from behind a door.

"I guess I better go. See you around Sig!" Ali says turning around and almost running towards her waitress in distress.

"Bye!" I call out almost as loud as I would if I were on a boat. I feel my cheeks turn a little shade of red.

I turn around to find my brother. I see him sitting with Phil and his sons. Norman was sitting with them as well.

"Here's your beer." I say placing it down on the table and taking a seat between Jake and Josh.

Phil took a drag off of the cigarette that he was smoking. "Making love talk with the owner Sig?"

My head shot up and I swallowed hard. I could have sworn that they heard me when I swallowed. "No." I answer. "We are just being polite and making conversation."

"Conversation my ass." Norman said as he took the last swig of his beer. "See you in a few months, Im heading home. And I got $100 that you and that girl will be in love by the time I come back." With that Norman laid down $100 on the table and left.

"Look guys, she's nice. Just a friend okay." I say taking a drink.

"Listen Sig, it's been what 5 years since the divorce?" Edgar says.

"Five years!" Josh exclaimed. "Damn aren't you a horney?"

"Listen here kid…you give this man respect. So shut up and get outta here!" Phil chimed in.

"Whatever pops." Josh said as he drug Jake with him.

"Look Sig, what happened between you and June to be exact?" Phil asked.

I knew it would get out eventually. "We just weren't in love anymore. She had found someone else. And I was left to pick up the pieces."

"What about the kids?" Phil asked.

Edgar started to chuckle. "That's such a different story. See June told the girls it was my entire fault, that I didn't love them, I loved fishing more, and I cheated on their mother with another woman. And it's just a mess. I think one day though they will know that I was telling the truth. And when that day happens, I'll be there to pick the pieces up once again."

"Sorry man." Phil says as he finished off his drink. "I better get these boys home. See you in a few months?"

"Hell yes I'll be here!" I say standing up and shaking his hand. Edgar did the same.

"Now what?" Edgar says.

"I don't know." I glance down at my watch. "We have some time till you gotta leave, want to go work on the boat a bit?"

"Might as well. Get some of it taken care of." Edgar says downing his beer.

I stand up to walk out when I hear a woman calling my name. I turn around.

"Hey Sig wait!" Ali says quickly reaching me and placing her hand on my arm. "Great meeting you. Maybe catch you around tonight?"

"You too." I pause trying to regain my composure. "Maybe. Kind of depends if I can keep my eyes open."

She lets out a smile that's understanding but also flirtatious. She bites her lower lip. "See you around then." She says with almost a whisper.

"See ya!" I say turning around to face my brother whose mouth has dropped so low to the ground I had to pick it up. "Let's go Edgar!"

Later that night.

I found myself all alone on a boat that I have come to call home. I had watched a movie, probably not the best one I could have picked but it had fish and a boat. The Perfect Storm. I was considering watching The Guardian when my mind was quickly turned to the Elbow Room. I had the perfect view of the bar sitting up in the wheelhouse. I saw a light turn on above the bar in the apartment. I took my binoculars out and pointed them in the direction of the window. I saw Ali. She was putting her robe on. She looked like she had been crying.

"Sig! What the hell are you doing?" I say to no one.

I look over again and I see the light turn on down at the bar. I shake my head and look at my watch. "12:29am" I found myself getting my jacket and shoes on. I was cold out tonight. I figured at least 20 below. I stepped into the night air. It was cold. So cold I thought if I didn't keep moving I might freeze right where I was standing. You could see the stars, it was so clear out. I knew that the waters were calm, and it made me want to be out fishing. I carefully walk on the dock and make my way to the large parking lot. Ice I get though that I cross the road and make a straight stretch for the bar. I pull my hand out of my coat pocket and knock quickly and put my hand back, I thought my fingers were going to freeze off.

**Well?????? Do we like? It gets better, I promise. OH they will be smut in this. If you dont like it dont read. Also cursing is in this as well. **


	2. Chocolate and promises

**C'mon everyone...reviews please? I swear it gets more interesting than this. :) Thanks so much for reading.**

"Who's there?" I hear a woman's voice say. She sounds a little frightened.

"It's Sig." I answer back.

"Just a minute." She says. The door flew opened and a burst of warm air hit me. "Hi."

"Hey." I say trying not to chatter my teeth because of the cold. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me either." She says leaning up against the door. "Oh my gosh! It's so cold! Please come in." She says with a smile.

I smile back as I quickly come in. I take my jacket off and place it on a chair next to the door. The fire was going. I slowly felt my body come back to life. "I saw the light on and decided to come over."

"I'm glad you did." Ali said giving me a small glass of a cool brown liquid. "Brandy…will help warm you up."

I smile. "Thanks. I needed this."

"Want to sit next to the fire?" She asks making her way to look at the roaring flames.

"Yeah. It's really cold out. I thought it was like 20 below. I think I might be wrong." I say, I think I was actually starting to freeze walking over here." I say sitting down on the couch in front of the fire. She sat next to the fire on the ground. I didn't really know what to say, and I knew she didn't either. I could tell she wanted to ask something, but she didn't. "How did you get the bar?"

"Oh well…I came up here for vacation. And it had a for sale sign on it. I called and asked about it. And the lady told me that the owners really wanted to leave here and go somewhere warm and I thought…well I'll just look into it." She said taking a sip of her own drink. A strand of hair fell from her bun. "Next thing I know I sell all of my stocks buy this place and I moved up here. I didn't really think this whole thing out. But Im glad I didn't. I wouldn't trade this for the world." Ali said smiling.

"When I first came in you seemed to be really into your computer, were you writing something?" I ask. That hair was driving me mad; I wanted to tuck it behind her ear. I wanted my fingers on her soft skin.

"Oh that!" She giggled. "I was actually working. I was able to keep my old job. I write for the LA Times news paper."

"That would be a fun job!" I say taking a sip of the brandy. Feeling the warm fluid slide down my throat.

"So I have a question." She states, stretching her legs out in front of her. I nod signaling her to ask away. "Most fishermen go home after a season right?"

"Yeah most." I answer knowing what's coming next.

"Why didn't you?" She ponders. Her faced turned into a concerned look.

"It's a long story." I answer back.

"I have all night." She says quickly jumping up and sitting on the couch her legs up against her chest and her glass on the floor her eyes sparkled in the light of the fire.

I take a deep breath and release it. "Well. I was married, and five years ago my ex filed for a divorce while I was out fishing. So when I pulled into harbor the state police were waiting for me and wanted to arrest me. Evidently she failed to tell the judge what my job is and I missed like 3 court dates and he put a warrant out for my arrest. So once we cleared all of that up. We finally divorced. I worked my ass off for 2 years to get her paid off with the money that I owed her for the court settlement. Now my two daughters. They hate my guys. Because my ex told them that I was the one that left, I was the unhappy one. Oh! And not to forget, I cheated on her too. So my kid's thing Im the lowest sum of the earth, when in fact my ex is the one that had the affair. So it's all a mess. So instead of going back to Seattle, I just stay here. Might as well right?" I say feeling quite relived getting all of that off my chest.

"Oh my." She says moving closer to me. "Im so sorry you had to go though all of that." She said touching my arm. "Im always here if you need someone to talk to."

I smile. "Thanks. That means a lot." I take her hand in mine. I bring it up to my lips and give it a gentle kiss. She blushed. "Now you have to tell me your story."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Im an only child. I hail from California. I love writing. I love the ocean. I was married once. But we divorced 6 years ago. I haven't gone on a date since then. I love walking in the rain. Oh and chocolate!"

"Now there are two great things that I can help with."

"What?" She asked with her head turned to the side trying to figure out what I was talking about. "I just happen to have some Norwegian chocolate right here." I say pulling it out of my shirt pocket and handing it to her.

"Thanks!" She squealed. She looked at it. "What does this say?" She asked looking at the wrapper.

"Meldesjokolade." I answer back smiling waiting for her to asked me what I had just said.

"HUH?!"

I laugh. "That's the Norwegian word for Milk Chocolate. That's all that is just plain chocolate."

"Oh." She says as she opened the package and broke a piece off and popped it into her mouth. "Oh wow!"

"Good isn't it?" I say.

"It's to die for. It just melts in your mouth." She smiled. "Thanks. Now what's the other thing?"

"Well, I could always take you out on a date." I say smiling, not even believing I just said what I did.

"Do you even know how old I am?" She asks.

"Nope." I answer back, lighting a cigarette.

"Do you care?" Ali asked with a small smile on her face.

"I don't care how old you are. When two people show interest in each other then it really shouldn't matter. But I care about your age, as a person." I say blowing out a puff of smoke.

"I'm 28 years old."

A smiled. "Well I'm 41 years young. Now about that date?"

"Oh you're serious?" She said blushing.

"Well yeah. Listen, I can't get you off of my mind. I almost got myself killed today, because I was thinking about you. So please give me a chance."

"Can I think about it?"

"Honey." I say leaning in to her, so my lips were right to her ear. "I'll give you all the time in the world if I could just have one night with you." I say pulling back. I quickly downed my drink, set the glass on the floor and stood up. "You know where to find me." I say smiling back at her as I walked away.

"Sig!" Ali said running up to me, her bare feet landed right next to my feet. "Um." She said getting nervous.

"Listen. I don't want you to answer me right away, take your time okay?"

"It's not that. I need to tell you something." She says. Her face suddenly turning serious.

"What is it?" I ask.

"My ex husband isn't the nicest guy. I've been getting prank phone calls all night and Im scared. I don't want to be alone. Will you please stay with me?" Ali says taking my hand. "Please."

I felt my heart break for her. She was honestly scared of this man. "I'll do what ever you want me to do." I answer bringing her into a hug. Our bodies touching. I place my hand on the back of her head gently. I felt the sleeve of my shirt getting wet. I knew there was probably more to the story than what she was telling me. And that was okay. In her own time she'd tell me.

**I know a clifhanger, please dont be mad. *Hides in Sig's wheelhouse*Please review. :)**


	3. Truth Or Dare

**OH MY GOODNESS!! Thank you all for the reviews!! It honestly means a lot to me. I didnt think this story was going to do very well, but I was totally wrong. I really am greatful. I have another idea brewing in my head...does anyone remember Willa Ford she sang "I wanna be bad?" Anyways, I heard that song today and Im thinking of a one shot. I dunno. Tell me what you think. *Jumps out of the wheelhouse and dances* Again thanks so much, I was actually getting emotional about all of your reviews.....because everyone was so generous with the reviews here is CHAPTER 3! so this is taken right after Sig said that Ali would tell him in her own time... :) Please enjoy and review more, maybe tomorrow Ill but one of the BEST parts up before I leave which is real early...like 9:00. So love yas!!!**

"Are you gonna make it though kid?" I ask pulling her at arms length.

She nodded her head. "I think so. Why don't we go sit down and have a talk?"

"Okay. Where do you want to go?" I ask.

"Uhmmmm…." She ponders. "Let's go up stairs, Im kind of freaked out being down here. Will you check all of the doors with me?"

After we checked all of the doors and windows and made sure the place was secure for the night I followed her up the long stair case to a loft. It was huge, but she made it very homey. I saw that there was a couch in the far corner and I walked over to it and started to take my shoes off. Ali came and sat next to me pulling a blanket over us. We both sat sideways on the couch staring at one another.

"So. This is the story. My ex and I married when I was 17. My Mom approved it because my Dad was out to sea. And she didn't give a damn about me. So we got married and a few months later I ended up pregnant….." Ali quickly looked down and held on to a heart shaped necklace that hung around her neck.

I knew not to disturb her. She needed time to get though this herself.

"…..well things are okay. He was a jerk. Talked to me like I was crap. Pushed me around a few times. But before he really went nuts…he suddenly was fine…for maybe 8 months."

"Calm before the storm?" I ponder.

"Yes that's exactly it. Well I came home from work to find police cars, fire department and the ambulance all in my driveway. My Daddy was going crazy. They told me that my daughter was being held hostage by my ex. I went unglued. I just lost it. Well…I finally said that he would give up. And that my baby Sarah was fine. He walked out, looked at me and just smiled. I wasn't even thinking and I ran into the house, my Dad was trying to stop me but I just wanted to hold my baby. She was 3. I found her laid down in my bed, holding tightly to my favorite sweatshirt that I let her borrow when she would need me and I wasn't there. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. I just lost it. Well she died. He had killed her and went away. He is supposed to be out by now, but I don't know. Im just afraid that he will come after me."

My heart broke for her. "Good God, you have been though so much. And you're such a strong woman."

"I am at times." She said as I saw a tear falling down her face. "So what's your story?"

"Well I was married 21 years. My wife was cheating on me with a good friend. My daughters Mandy and Ruthie just hate me to death, because their mother told them a bunch of lies. And that just really pisses me off." I say honestly. "Uhmmm, my brothers and I are fourth generation fishers. Im an uncle to 6 kids. 5 girls and one boy. I live off of coffee, chocolate, cigarettes. And you are the first person that I have shown interest in since my divorce 5 years ago. I don't owe my ex a dime anymore. Still paying child support, but that's okay. I don't mind. I sent my girls things all the time. School stuff, shoes, clothes even though I don't exist right now."

"They will soon enough. Just give them a little time Sig."

"What is Ali short for?" I ask.

"What is Sig short for?" She fires back.

"I asked first."

She rolls her eyes. "Alison." She makes a face.

"I like that. Why the sour puss look?"

She giggles. "Im named after a stupid cat that my dad use to have in the ally of his apartment when he was a kid."

"Well it could be Sigurd."

She busted up laughing. "I'll stick to Ali and I will call you Sig."

"Thanks." I say laughing with her. "Damn it's late. You need to try and get some sleep."

"Yeah okay. Umm..where do you want to sleep?"

"I'll sleep right here. I'll be okay."

"No. I'll sleep here. You sleep in my bed." Ali says pointing towards her bed almost right next to the couch.

"Ali, I hardly ever sleep in a bed. This couch will be just fine. Don't worry." I say standing up and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well if you say so. Im going to go throw some more wood on the fire, then I'll go to bed."

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. How can I be falling his hard and this fast over a woman I haven't even known for one full day yet? This is the craziest thing I have ever done in my life. I pull a pillow off of her bed and throw it on the couch. I pulled my shoes off and lay down on the bed. I heard her shut the fireplace and run up the stairs.

"Everything okay?" I question.

"Um yeah. I just thought I had heard something outside when I was down there." Ali says sitting on the edge of her bed.

"It's okay. Probably just an animal or a drunk."

"Probably." She says looking extremely worried. "You need a blanket."

"I can use this one." I say picking one up off the floor.

Ali scrunched up her nose and shook her head no. "Use this. It's warmer and much more snuggly."

I smiled and chuckled to myself. She padded back to me and gave me a hug. "Thanks Sig."

"Don't mention it. Get some rack time or I'll going to put your cute little ass to work in the morning."

Ali giggled. "Goodnight."

"Night hon."

Ali was fast asleep in no time. I however couldn't stop thinking about what she had told me. How could anyone kill their own child? I heard my cell phone going off while it was down stairs. I figured it was Edgar or Matt. So I quietly made my way down the stairs to find that I had 6 missed phone called and 5 text messages. I opened my texts.

"Daddy! I really need your help!" -Mandy Cell

"Daddy! Are you there?" -Mandy Cell

"Dad! Im not playing around here…I really need you" -Mandy Cell

"Dad Im so scared!! Help!" - Mandy Cell

The last text was blank. So I quickly dialed her cell phone. With no answer. I called Ruthie's cell phone.

"Hello?" I hear a groggy voice on the other line.

"Roo Baby, its Daddy. Where's your sister honey?" I quickly question.

"Don't Roo baby and honey me!" I hear my youngest child saying to me.

"Listen I know you're angry, but I just got tons of texts from Mandy. Saying she was scared and she needed me. Is she with you?"

"Hold on. I hear mom yelling." Roo said. "Looks like her and mom are fighting."

"Put your mom on the phone." I say. "June?"

"Sig? What do you want?"

"I just got 5 texts from Mandy, telling me she was scared and she needed me and a bunch of other shit. Is she okay? What happened?" I question.

"You have the balls to call here? You're such an ass Sig." June says into the phone. "And your daughter was drunk. She is fine."

"That's not fair June." I say calmly. "Can I please speak to Mandy?"

"Whatever." June says before handing the phone over.

"Hi Daddy." I hear my sweet baby on the phone.

"Honey is everything okay?"

"Oh Daddy, you know me…I'm fine. Honestly. Just found a little too much liquor." Mandy giggles.

"Im glad your okay baby. Listen do you and your sister want to come visit me?"

"No. You're a jerk." Mandy said hanging up the phone.

"Bye, love you too." I say closing the phone. I noticed the clock on the wall and it was 5:00am. I haven't gotten any sleep in a few days. I knew that today was going to be another long day.

One month later-

"Hi Kelli, where's Ali at?" I ask holding a little black box. The bar was packed full tonight, the fishing fleet would be leaving in a week for oppie season and everyone got drunk. To get their fill in.

"She went down stairs to get some more booze. We are running out. Want your usual?" Kelli asked.

"Ali will make me one when she gets up."

"Okay. Ready for the season?"

"Hardly, lots of work to do. But we will be ready soon enough when the guys get here tomorrow." I say.

"There she is with an arm load of booze." Kelli pointed while wiping up the bar.

I turned around and saw Ali with a box full of booze. I shoved the box into my pocket and walked over. "Hi kid. Want some help?"

"Sure!" Ali says gladly giving over the box.

"Shit this is heavy." I say.

"No kidding. Just place it on the floor behind the bar." Ali said smiling following me behind the bar.

"Want a drink?"

"Yeah!" I say over the ever growing loud fisherman in the bad. She looked hot tonight. Wearing black dress pants and a northwestern sweatshirt that I gave her one night when it was raining and she was coming back from the boat. Nothing ever really happened between us, we never really talked about trying to get together, but damn I wanted her so bad.

"Whiskey on the rocks." Ali says with a smile, handing me the glass.

"Thank you so much ma'am!" I say with a shit eating grin on my face knowing she hates being called ma'am.

"Welcome. Hey is that Phil?"

I turn around to find my friend and rival. "How's it going old timer!" I say extending my hand to him. We shake hands.

"Feeling better. I've been cleared to fish for the oppie!"

"Congratulations man." I start searching my pockets for a cigarette.

"Here Sig. Gees, what the hell would you do with out me?" Ali says popping one in my mouth and lighting it for me.

"I've got no idea doll. No idea." I smile taking a long drag off of the stick in my mouth.

"Dating yet?" Phil asks as Ali walked behind the bar to help some customers.

"No. But damn I'm getting a little impatient." I say finishing off my glass of booze. I make eye contact with Ali and she nods. She knows what I want. A refill.

A few minutes had gone by and Ali served me a double whisky no rocks, and Phil some scotch no rocks.

"Now don't I get a drink?" Ali asked sitting on my lap wearing a tight red tank top under the sweater she had taken off.

Oh shit why did she have to do that? I suddenly feel my dick start to get hard. Ali turned and looked at me in the face. I smile. "Have a drink of mine." I answer

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. Dont ya just love me and my clifhangers????? What do ya all think is gonna happen next? *Jumps back into the wheelhouse and hides* Reviews! :)**


	4. Excitement and Pain

**WOW! THANKS SO MUCH for the reviews. SOOO....here is a little bit of steemy stuff.......from from here on out the updates will be shorter, because all the good stuff happens here. :) SOOOOOO, yes a cliffhanger...pwease dont me mad k? You all are soooooo awesome!**

Oh shit did she have to do that? I suddenly feel my dick start to get hard. Ali turned and looked at me in the face. I smile. "Have a drink of mine." I answer

"Mmm…" she brought the glass to her lips and took a swig. Some of the liquid stayed on her lip. I swallow hard. I close my eyes and quickly open them again. Her brown hair flowing all around her face. For a moment it was just us in the room. I took my right hand and placed it behind her head and brought her closer to me which caused the whiskey to slide down her neck. I pull her neck down to my lips and lick it off. My lips lingering longer than what they should have. "Mmmm….Sig." Ali moaned breathlessly.

Everyone that was close enough watched us. Phil's sons had came in and stood next to their father.

"Ali!" Kelli called out. "Help! Im getting slammed."

Ali opened her eyes and her blue eyes met mine. She smiled and bit her lip. "Gotta go." I tightened my grip on her hips and pushed her down into my steaming hot member. She rolled her eyes back into her head feeling how big I had gotten. I lifted her up and carried her to the bar, placed her down on top of the bar.

"See what you do to me?" I whisper.

"Did you feel how wet you make me?" She whispered back, swinging her legs around the bar and hopping down.

I turned around and went back to chair with Phil.

"Oh my god!" Phil said laughing. "I think I just had an orgasm."

"Me too." Said Josh laughing with his father.

"Damn Sig. You're lucky!" Jake said adjusting position and smiling like a fool.

"Shit." I say rubbing my face with my hands and just looking at Phil and his kids.

"Ding, dong grab us some more liquor." Phil said looking up at his kids.

Ali came rushing around the bar and placed two bottles of whiskey and scotch and two extra glasses.

"Thanks." I managed to say.

"If your feeling anything like I am, you are gonna need this." She said rushing back to the counter.

"What the hell just happened?" I said with my hands covering my face.

"I think that um…you two have some serious sexual tension going on." Phil said pouring us some drinks.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Jake asked.

"Because we both have gone though so much, and I don't want to add to the stress of her loosing someone else." I say.

"Well isn't that something she needs to decide?" Josh says though gritted teeth after slamming down a shot of scotch.

I smile at Josh trying to down a shot. "Im making her mind up for her." I say glancing at her getting a round of beers for the maverick crew.

"Uhmm…Hansen don't you think that is something that she should decide on her own?" Phil asked.

"Listen guys, she's had a lot of drama in her life. And I don't want to add to it. I think just being friends would be okay don't you think so?" I say grabbing the bottle of whiskey and drinking right out of the bottle.

"What happened?" Phil asked.

"Well her ex-husband is a piece of work. Killed her daughter, did time. Her Dad died, Im not really sure how that happened but I know she watched him die and there was nothing she was able to do about it." I brought the bottle to my lips and took a long and hard swig. I coughed a little. "Her mom is the only family member left and she isn't in the best of shape either, I just couldn't go out there and let something happen to myself. I would feel so bad. I couldn't put her though the pain." I say taking another drink.

"What is her last name?" Jake asked me.

"Alison…." my mind starts spinning, Im drunk. I can feel my body slowly loosing control. "…..Brooks."

"What's her Dad's name?" Jake asked again, everyone's suspicion was growing, I was just getting pissed off because I couldn't think.

"Ben." I finally spit out. I light a cigarette.

"Holy shit!" Phil exclaimed. "She's Ben Brooks daughter….remember the Captain of the Northern Lights?"

"Yeah." I say shooting my head up.

"His boat sunk four years ago. And the newspaper said that his daughter was with him, and she was the only one to survive that. She held her Dad as he died in her arms." Jake said taking a drink from his glass.

"See what I mean, I can't let her get involved with me. Im just going to die a lonely old bastard." I say getting up and making my way to the bar. "Hot stuff!" I yell over at Ali, hardly able to keep my feet on solid ground.

Ali walked over to me and took the bottle. "Enough Sig. Go up stairs and sleep it off."

"Baby, I just wannnnnnnnnnnttt to spak wif yous." I stammer out.

"No. You are drunk and you know that I'll kick you out." Ali says forcing me to sit down on a barstool.

"How about I throw him out for you sweetheart?" A new voice says from behind us.

I look up at Ali and saw the look of pure terror in her face and eyes. She closed her eyes and held on to my hand. She turned around and was standing with her ex-husband.

"Jeff." Ali says with her voice shaking. "Your out of jail."

"Yeah baby! And Im here to take you home." This Jeff said. He grabbed her by the arm and swung her around and she hit the wall.

"Hey!!! That guy is beatin up on Ali!" Someone yells from behind me.

I look up to find him forcefully holding her face. I stumble behind the guy and hit him over the head with the bottle that Ali took from me.

"Get off her!" I yell, taking another swing at him with the bottle.

"Your hurting me!" Ali squeals in pain.

"Shut up Bitch!" This Jeff yells at her, while slamming her head into the wall. I watched her sink to the floor. Andy and Jonathan were by her side in a instant.

"Pick on someone your own size dick weed!" I yell before picking him up and throwing him towards the front door. I start to feel my legs come back to me and I run over to him, I went to open the door but someone opened it first. Edgar. "Move!" I yell at Edgar, sadly it was to late he pulled me down with his free arm and I hit the hard wood floor so hard my head actually bounced off of the floor. I saw Edgar pick the guy up and throw him outside. I fell into a fast, and forced induced sleep.

***Opens door to the wheelhouse and hides behind Nick.* Are you guys mad? No updates until the latest of tonight, I sorrys. :) BUT dont worry, I update more soon. *Sees Sig and closes door quickly and hides again* Reviews welcome!!**


	5. Calm Before The Storm

**Okay heres the next chapter. Again thanks for all of the reviews and support for this story. I really appreciate it. SO......yes this is moving a little fast, but ya'll get the point. SO DONT hurt me in the next chapter k? ill maybe post that later. :)**

THE NEXT MORNING-

I opened my eyes to only quickly shut them. My head hurt so bad. It felt like it was split open. My body was hurting all over, it felt like I was just on deck of a crab boat for a week straight. I slowly sat up, only to realize that made my head hurt worse, so I laid back down and kept my eyes closed. I realized I was feeling little movements under me. I must have been on the boat. I heard voices. The guys were here. I heard Edgar yelling.

Yelling? Ali! Jeff! The bar! Shit the floor.

"Edgar!!!!!" I started yelling for my brother.

The door slowly opened.

"Edgar is Ali okay? Where is she? Is she hurt badly?" I say fast trying to get the answers I wanted 2 seconds ago.

"Hey man." Edgar said. "Ali is okay. She's in the galley with Norman. And just like you she will live."

"I need to see her. I got to get up." I say sitting up slowly. I was gritting my teeth the whole time.

"Maybe you should take it easy Sig. You just got the hell beaten out of you." Edgar says taking my arm and helping me stand up.

"Where is he anyways?" I ask looking up at my younger brother.

"We uh…took care of it." Edgar says. "Shouldn't be back to bother her again."

"Edgar?" I question using all of the authority I could muster up in my aching body.

"We just ruffed'em up Norwegian style."

I smile knowing what he meant. Didn't kill him, just probably kicked the living hell out of him.

Once I was standing up I felt my legs start to wobble and my head was throbbing so much I thought I was going to pass out.

"Your hung over." Edgar said smiling knowing I hardly ever let that happen.

"No shit." I say as I slowly made my way to the door. I had to put on a brave show for Ali. I couldn't let her see how much I was actually in pain. I started to walk and I could feel every muscle in my back tighten up, probably from hitting the floor as hard as I did.

"We have some stuff in the galley for you, it will help all of your aches and pains." Edgar whispers before we get to the galley.

"Thanks." I mumble. We make our way to the galley and I see Ali sitting with Norman her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed.

"Honey?" I say trying to steady by balance.

Her eyes popped open and looked right up at me. "Sig?" Her eyes were red and puffy. Make up was smudged. She had a small gash in her upper cheek bone because of that ass hole last night. I opened my arms and she ran right into them. She just sobbed. Her whole body was shaking. I could hardly hold her up any longer. We both just ended up sitting on the ground. She was sitting on my lap sobbing. She started to

Hyperventilate, I knew if we didn't get her calmed down she'd get worse.

"Edgar." I said calmly. "Go up to my wheelhouse and get the bottle out of the cabinet. Matt bring me 7 Advil's. Nick, get 2 bottles of water okay?" I never looked up, I knew the guys were doing what I asked. We've dealt with guys hyperventilating before, this little trick my Dad use to do with all of the greenhorns when they were on deck and freaking out.

"Here." Edgar said placing the bottle next to me with the cap off.

I nod. "Baby you gotta sit up for me."

Matt handed me the four tablets and I threw them into my mouth and took a long swig of the water. Then I took a drink of the vodka. I lifted Ali's chin up so she was looked at me. Her eyes looked scared. I did the same to her, put the pills in her mouth and made her drink the whole bottle of water and then take a drink of the vodka. "That's a girl." Wrapping my arms around her and rocking her. She started to settle down a little. The guys were playing cards at the table when she finally spoke up.

"What is the vodka for?" Ali whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Her voice was so frail and weak.

I smile. "Well since we both had a bit to much to drink last night, and you weigh less then me I figured you are drunker than I am, the vodka kind of keeps that going a little. It's really strong Norwegian vodka. Will help the hangover." I place her head back down on my shoulder.

"Thanks." Ali said. "For everything. Not just today, but last night too." She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "My dad would have approved."

"Isn't that was friends are for?" I asked giving her a kiss on the forehead as she nodded her head yes. "Are you going to make it today kid?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. What about you?" Ali asked looking up into my eyes.

"I'll survive. The guys on the other hand may not, I tend to be an ass when Im hung over." I say smiling.

"That's so true!" Edgar yells from the table.

I roll my eyes. "But I'll be okay. I just wont use my head as a basketball for a few days."

Ali giggled. "Do you think someone can walk me home? I'm tried. I haven't slept at all."

"Sure." I say as we slowly stand up. Ali started to fall to the side, but I caught her just before we doubled over.

"Whoa." Ali says as I tightened my grip on her hip. "I guess the hangover is trying to take full effect."

"I know sweetheart." I pull her body close to mine. "Do you want to just sleep here?"

"Will you be working on the boat?" Ali asked leaving her head against my chest.

"Probably. I have some engine work to do." Edgar says.

"I will just go home." Ali says.

"Okay. Matt, Nick help her get home. Im going to go shower and then hopefully try to act like a human." I say.

"Okay boss." Matt said getting up and heading outside with Nick.

"Alright lets get a sweatshirt on you." I say as Edgar throws me mine. "Edgar hold up this darling lady please, while I put this on."

"Yup." Edgar says smiling.

I put the big sweatshirt on and kiss her nose. "Warm?"

"A little." Ali says getting sleepy.

"Okay here, take this jacket. I think it's mine. It will keep you warm." I say with Edgars help with putting it on.

"Thanks." Ali says.

"She is going to crash soon." Edgar notices.

"I know. Open the doors and I'll carry her out to the rail." I say picking her up.

Once outside Ali started to slowly wake up, mostly because of the cold. "I'll see you later okay kid?"

"Okay. I'll see you later." Ali says giving me a small kiss on the lips.

"Bye honey." I say as I lifted her over the rail to Matt and Nick. "Take care of her guys."

**Okay so here it is.....hope you all liked it. Isnt the best one, but theres still good stuff coming up. Enjoy! *Goes back into the wheelhouse and starts to type away***


	6. The Storm & Goodbye

**Okay Im sorry this one is short, but I couldnt update tomuch. ;) Hope you like this update too! You all are so awesome with your reviews. Thanks!**

"Bye honey." I say as I lifted her over the rail to Matt and Nick. "Take care of her guys."

"We will." both of the men said.

Edgar slapped me on my back. "Boy do you got it bad."

"I do not." I say trying to sound convincing.

"Kisses, kid, honey, sweetheart? Are you guys dating?" My little brother asked me.

"Sure seems like it." Norman said from the hatch.

"No. I've already gone though this with Phil. She's had to much sorrow in her life, I cant add to it. Her dad is Ben Brooks." I say walking into the boat.

"What!" Norman said. "I remember him on his last trip. I think even remember her."

"I just think that's something she will need to figure out on her own." Edgar says taking a drink of water.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Weather or not she would want to date you, that's should be up to her not you. If you want to and she doesn't then fine leave it. But if she does man, hell go for it. You clearly love her." Edgar says walking down to the engine room.

"Just give it time things will work out." Norman said. "What do you want me to do first boss?"

"I don't know. Maybe go help Edgar." I say going to the bathroom for a shower.

The day was long and hard. My hangover was okay, but I wanted to go see Ali. I needed to see her face. I wondered how she was feeling. And hoping that her ex hadn't come back to pay her a visit. I was going over past notes and weather information. I knew it would be a long and hard winter out on the sea, but weather forecast seemed to be getting worse. It was raining outside, the guys were doing different jobs on the boat. Norman and Matt were cleaning while Edgar was going over the boat with a comb making sure it was okay and ready to go. Nick was fixing some things on deck. I was concentrating hard on what I was doing, I didn't even notice Ali run up on the dock.

"Boss Miss Ali is here, and she isn't happy." I hear Nick say on the intercom.

I quickly look up to find her wearing the sweatshirt I put on her this morning and a pair of blue jeans. She was soaking wet. Her hair was so wet, I think she probably had been outside for a long time. I grab my jacket and walk out of the wheelhouse and climb down the ladder.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ali yells at me.

"What are you talking about?" I say jumping down and walking over to the rail.

"Telling everyone how damn horrible my life has been and how you just cant stand to hurt my feelings?" Ali yells again, crossing her arms and glaring at me.

Shit. I wonder how she found out? "Look I was just talking to some friends. I didn't think it was all that bad."

"You didn't think it was all that bad to be telling the whole fucking fleet about my Dad and my child? I do believe Mr. Hansen that it was not your place!" She screamed louder.

Getting the attention of my whole crew and the Hillstrand brothers. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal." I yell back now getting defensive myself.

"No Sig you didn't think. I have the fucking newspaper knocking at my door wanting an interview because of my Dad. I hid that for so long. I didn't want to deal with it." Ali said dejected.

I felt bad. I wanted to hold her. "Listen Im sorry okay."

"I don't care. Have a great fishing season." Ali said walking off.

"Hey you don't walk away from me when Im talking to you." I say jumping over the rail.

She quickly turned around and was standing nose to nose with me. "And you don't tell me what to do. No wonder your daughters hate you so much!" She says storming off the docks.

"Bitch!" I yell out, trying to just get the last word in. I don't think she even heard me.

"What a way to win a girls heart over." Edgar yells at me as I jump back over the rail.

"Get back to work." I yell climbing up the ladder to the wheelhouse.

I sat in my chair, I was fuming. I couldn't believe she was mad about something that was so small. She was right though. I shouldn't have said anything. I sat there looking at the waters. Some boats were leaving early to get a head start on the fishing so that when fish and game opened the season they would already be at their fishing grounds. There was a bad storm coming in and a lot of the guys were playing their cards on that, waiting until the storm passed. I still hadn't made up my mind yet. My attention suddenly was focused on the black box that was laying next to my computer screen. "Damnit." I cursed to no one but myself. The sun was setting and the boat was damn near finished. The pots were already on deck and the only thing we had to do was leave. The guys had already went shopping. I was looking at an eagle flying when I heard footsteps coming up. I looked over.

"Hey." I said placing my head in my hand.

"Hey big brother." Edgar said coming over and standing in front of the computers. "Know where we are going yet?"

"Just south of the Russian border. We had good fishing there in the past." I say nodding towards all of the paperwork that was spread out in front of me.

"Cool. Listen, we are going to head over to the bar for a round or two. Want to come?"

"Is Ali tending tonight?" I question not wanting have another fight with her.

"I have no clue." Edgar said.

"Hey guys. Are we leaving?" Norman asked as he jumped up into the wheelhouse with us.

"Yeah might as well." I say standing up and grabbing the box.

We finally reached the bar I was the last guy in, I quickly looked over at the bar and Kelli was there. It was real quite. The usual guys, but the talk wasn't loud the music wasn't loud. It was kind of nice for once. We stood up at the bar and gave our orders. I wanted just a jack and coke.

"She's up stairs. But will be down in a minute." Kelli said handing me my drink.

"Thanks. But I don't think I'll be seeing her tonight." I say turning around and finding Phil, Andy, Jonathan.

"Hey guys." I say sitting down.

"There he is man himself." Phil said smiling.

"Ha ha. Funny." I say taking a drink.

"Dude you really have her pissed off." Andy said. "She made the entire fleet pay for drinks tonight."

"Really?" I question. "Damnit. I didn't mean to made her mad."

"Well you did." Jonathan said drinking his beer.

"Speaking of her." Phil said nodding towards the stairs that lead up to her room.

"Great." I say standing up. "I'm going to try and talk to her."

I walk over to the end of the bar where she was standing.

"Ali. Can I talk to you?" I ask.

Ali turned around. It looked like she had been crying. Which made me feel even worse that what I already did. "I guess."

"Listen, I am so sorry. I never meant of any of this to happen. I just need to be out there tomorrow thinking about the job and not you. Please I need you to forgive me. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." I say taking her hand into mine. I didn't even realize I had done that.

"I'm not mad at you Sig. Im just hurt. And I cant forgive you right now."

I look down and reach into my pocket and pull out the little black box. "This belongs to you. I came here last night to give it to you, but never got the chance. I don't know if you will ever speak to me again, but I want you to have it."

"Thanks." Ali said with tears forming at her eyes.

"I'll be back in a few months." I say turning to walk away. She didn't even say goodbye. Just stood there looking at the box. A few moments had passed and she had went back up stairs to her loft.

**SOOOOO.....whatcha think????????????? *Hides behind Norman just in case you all are mad***


	7. Sweet Love

**Hell everyone!! Again thanks a bunch for all of your reviews!! It's greatly appreciated. :) SO I know this is short, but I had to cut it off at the end. :) You'll know why. Enjoy.**

MORNING-

It started to storm in the middle of the night which woke me up out of a deep sleep. I had been up since 12:40. It was now 9:00 and it seemed like the weather wasn't going to give the fleet a break. Fish and game had opened the season at 6:00am, but no one was leaving port. I sat there listening to the weather all morning and night. The guys were outside making sure everything was okay with the boat. I kept looking at the dock hoping to see Ali come and see me off. I waited for hours for the weather to break. It wouldn't. Just as I was about to pick up the intercom radio, I saw a figure standing half way down the docks.

"No." I say to myself. "She actually came!" I quickly grab my jacket and run out the door and slide off of the wet ladder.

"Where are you going boss?" Matt asked.

I didn't answer. My mind was on one and one thing only. Ali. We both got to the rail at the same time.

"Hey." I say just standing there.

"Hi." She says softly. "Thank you for the necklace. I like it."

I reach up and move the jacket and sweatshirt out of the way to see it on her. It was white gold with a crab on it. With blue stones for the eyes. There were small letters NW engraved on the back. "I'm glad you like it."

"The stones reminds me of your eyes." She said tears now falling from her own eyes.

"That's why I had them put there. I know you love my eyes, you tell me that they are the color of the ocean." I answer reaching up to wipe her tears away. "Please don't cry."

"Im sorry Sig. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just……I." Ali looked away at the water her feet were stuck together as stiff as she could be.

I place my hands tightly on her hips and bring her over the rail and stood her in front of me. "Me too okay."

Ali looked at me. Her blue eyes were as big as saucers. "Really?"

"I actually thought I dreamed you into life. Your everything I have ever wanted and needed in a woman. I loved you before I even met you. I know this sounds crazy, but I really think we are met for each other." I say.

Ali started to cry even harder. I wrapped her into a hug. "So we are leaving." I say.

"I know. Promise to come back to me." She says looking up at me.

"I cant promise, but I'll try. With the Bearing see I cant promise I will be back." I say honestly.

"When are you leaving?"

"Well I was thinking of leaving in a few hours…but" I say smiling.

"But what?" Ali said now blushing.

I lean in to her and my lips just brushing the sides of her ear. "I want to make love to you."

**WELL? DID YA LIKE IT???????????? *Jumps out of the wheelhouse***


	8. Are you nervous?

**Sooooo this is a huge update.....what can I say...I love you guys. :) This is smutty, so if you dont like it...dont read it. PLEASE review,you guys do a good job with that. (: love yas!**

I pulled back only to see Ali's eyes huge and blue. But very deep with passion. God she looked amazing right now. Her hair was up in a pony tail, but there were long strands that were sticking out all over the place. Ali let go of me and started to walk to the hatch of the boat.

"Where are you going?" I question.

"To your room." She said simply letting her hair down and flow freely.

I let out of a breath I think I have been holding for a few months. I ran my hand over my thinning blonde hair. "Get off of my boat and don't come back for a long time." I say to the guys as I walked past my crew.

I got in the boat, closed the hatch and locked it. I quickly ran up to the wheelhouse and locked that door and went in search of the most beautiful woman in the world.

I hovered over Ali's naked tanned body. She was smiling, she had this look in her eyes. They were sparkling like the stars. I softly kissed her lips.

"Are you nervous?" Ali asked me.

"A little." I say letting a deep breath out. "Do you want to continue?"

"Very much so."

I nod and slowly slide my tongue between her lips and we start the magical journey down a path that I couldn't even begin to describe. We kiss like we are the only people left in the world. My hard cock was pressing up against her wet pussy. I was almost shaking with excitement. I break our passion filled kiss and look into her eyes. They were darker blue, and full of passion. I dipped my neck down and kissed her jaw bone with she let out a moan when I pressed a little harder for the next kiss there. I left a trail of coolness from my tongue all the way down to her nipple. I sucked on her right nipple furiously as my left hand massaged and played with her other nipple.

"Oh Sig!" Ali panted out. "Please." She whimpered.

"Please what?" I smile while kissing her ribcage and slowly making my way down her flat and toned stomach.

"Please…I need you…..." She begs me. "Ohhh God!" She almost screams when I reach her swollen nub and licks at it.

"Need me to what?" I say breathing right into her now dripping wet pussy.

"Ughhhh…" She pants more getting clearly frustrated at my antics.

I quickly and swiftly shove my pointer finger and my middle finger right into her pussy. She lets out a scream of pleasure. I start fingering her slowly at first, but then when I make my way back up to her face I start going faster and harder.

"Sweetheart, you have to tell me what you want me to do." I say leaving little kisses on her neck while still fingering her. Before I could let her answer me I shoved my ring finger into her as well. I started to breathe heavy and deep. Matching her labored breathing. I was so hard I thought I was going to explode right there when she grabbed a hold of my cock and started to jack me off.

"I need your big cock in my wet pussy right now." She said before letting go of my hardened member and grabbing my face and kissing me.

I smiled knowing I finally got her to say what I wanted her to. I lifted my leg and spread hers with my knee. I kissed her as I pushed into her tight, wet pussy. Just the feel of being in her almost made me cum. She was tight. It has defiantly been a while since she has had sex. I started out real slow, giving us enough time to get use to everything. I started to sweat a little. I opened my eyes to be looking right into Ali's eyes. She looked scared, but also seemed like she was enjoying the feeling. I thought maybe I was hurting her.

I stop thrusting into her and held my position with my left arm as I brought my right hand up to her face and wiped away a single tear. "Are you okay?" I ask her, giving her a gently kiss on her nose.

"I'm okay. Please don't stop." She begs.

This time when I started to thrust into her, I was going faster and a quicker pace. I took her wrists into my hands and held them over her head. Stretching her body, I rand my hand down her side and lifted her right leg over my shoulder. This feeling was amazing.

"Ohhhh" Ali moaned. "Shit you feel so good. I love this."

I smile, now getting a little cocky. I quickened my pace. Thrusting so hard and so fast I think we were rocking the boat more than the water. "Shit…." I moan out loud, hanging my head down. "Sweetheart I cant last very long."

"I cant either." She says.

Our breathing was getting really heavy. I almost couldn't see straight I was loving on this woman so hard. I could feel every inch of my body holding back not to cum yet. I knew she wasn't quite there, but she almost was. At the same time we both looked into each others eyes. She was matching my thrusts. I let her leg go, and I flip us over where she was on top of me. We never lost the pace of our thrusting. She threw her head back and I ran my hand between the valley of her breasts. My hands started to massage her breasts. I looked down at our sex, I took my thumb and started to run her swollen nub. She started to scream and moan in the pleasure that was giving her. I never use to moan when I would have sex with my wife but with Ali it was different.

"Shit…." I curse knowing that Im about to let my load go. "Sweetheart, I cant hold back.."

"It's okay….oh fuck!" Ali screamed as she released her juices all over my cock. I could see it running down my cock.

"Fuck that cock baby!" I yell forcing her hips up and down harder on my cock. I stop from thrusting and I was finally able to let go some of the tension. "Oh sweetheart." I say bringing Ali up to me in a hug.

We didn't say anything for a few moment. I was laying on my back and Ali was on top of me, just letting me hold her and love her.

"Sig?"

"Yes sweetheart?" I ask watching as she looked up at me.

"Im sorry for all of the things I said to you."

"Oh honey, its okay. Im sorry too. I can be a jerk sometimes." I kiss her lips. "I love you." I say actually crying a little while I said it.

"I love you too, but why are you crying?"

"I just never thought I could love someone again. So love someone so much I'd do anything." I say honestly letting more tears fall.

Ali actually started to let her tears fall. "You're my everything."

"Mine too sweetheart, mine too." I say lifting her up with me as I sat up. "What do you say we get dressed and head over to the bar for one last drink before we head out?"

"Sounds good. Wanna shower first?"

"Hell no. I want everyone to know that Ive just made love to the most beautiful woman ever." I say pulling my pants back on.

"You are so weird." Ali said putting her clothes back on. "I love your sweatshirt. You are never getting this back." She said pulling it over her head. It was way to big for her, but she looked sexy in it.

"That's okay. I have you now if I want to look at it." I say winking.

We hurried to the bar and got inside.

"Hey Kelli, one jack and coke on the rocks and a rum and coke on the rocks with a cherry please." Ali yells while sitting down on my lap at the captains table.

"Sig?" Edgar asked taking a drink of his beer.

"What?" I ask looking at him then Norman who had a smile on his face.

"Since the boat is a little rusty, did she break?" Edgar asked.

Confused I asked.. "What are you talking about?" I ask taking a drink of the cool liquid.

"Okay, did your ol monkey fall off when she rode you or is that just a happy look on your face for no damn reason?" Edgar asked me again.

"Asshole." I say while taking another drink. "No. Fucker."

"Okay we have to ask this." Phil said putting out his cigarette. "Are you two an item now or what, cause we all know you screwed."

"Phil!" Ali yelped as she squirmed in my lap, she started to blush.

"Yes we are dating." I say shaking my head

There were hoots and hollers going on though out the bar.

"Christ is this what its like to be around a bunch of men all the time?" Ali questions.

"This is light honey." Andy Hillstrand says sitting with us.

"Damn." She said dejected and laughs.

"Well guys heres to oppie season. Lets all have a safe trip, lets get out to the grounds get our shit and get the hell out." Phil says as we all clink our glasses or beers together.

"Sounds good." I say standing up. I pull Ali outside and we walk down to the docks. We never said a word. Some of the other guys girlfriends or wife's showed up, friends and family were there to see us off.

"So I'll see you soon okay?" Ali says fighting back tears.

"Don't cry. Call me okay. I gave you the number. Sometimes we don't get any signal, so just keep trying. You might get through. Try Phil or Any, they can let me know." I say brushing the hair out of her face.

"I know." she says as we take one last hug.

"Sweetheart, I love you." I say turning around and heading over to the crew.

"I love you too!" She says.

**SOOOO DID I DO GOOD????**


	9. I'm late

**Okay this is a rather short chapter, but you'll understand why. PLEASE dont kill me okay? lol. I wanted to thank everyone for the kind reviews, it's really appreciated. If I get reviews when I come home for lunch, I will update again... :) Have a wonderful day everyone!!!!! **

TWO WEEKS LATER- ELBOW ROOM BAR

ALI'S POV

"Kelli I gotta go run to the bathroom again. I'll be right back." I say quickly running out from behind the bar and heading to the bathroom

I once again throw up into the toilet. It must be the 20th time Ive done that since last night. I walk out and I see the guys from the Time Bandit.

"Hey guys. What are you doing back in port so early?" I ask.

"Stupid motor blew up, so we will be here for a few days." Andy says drinking a beer.

Jonathan walked into the bar and saw me. "Ali I have a message for you, from Sig."

"Really!" I squeal. "This is the first time I've heard from him since they left."

"Yeah they are fishing somewhere good I think." Jonathan said.

"Assholes." Andy said smiling. "What does it say?"

"Sweetheart, everything is good. We've got some rough seas, but nothing we cant handle. Love you kid. Sig." I say folding the note and putting it in my pocket. "Thanks Jonathan."

"No problemo! You feeling okay, you look pale." Jonathan says drinking a beer.

"I think I ate some bad chicken last night, Ive been this way since last night. It really sucks." I say holding my stomach.

"Weird. Remind me not to eat your food." Andy says.

"Well guys Im heading upstairs I have to do the books for this joint. See you around." I say smiling and giving each of them a hug, as I quickly run up the stairs.

"Does she seem a little pudgy to you?" Jonathan asks his brother.

"Kinda." Andy says smiling.

I start going over everything. I run across my calendar and notice I should have started my period 2 ½ weeks ago. "Shit." I curse to no one. "Could I? Ali pull it together." I began talking to myself. "I better go get a test." I say running back down the stairs and pulling on the sweatshirt that has Sig's sent.

"Kelli I have to run to the market. I will be back, if you get busy call Sam he will help you." I say as I slammed the door behind me and pulled my Northwestern jacket on. I pulled my cell phone out and called the pharmacy. "Hi my name is Alison, and my friend needs a pregnancy test can you have it ready and in a paper bag for me please?"

"Not a problem ma'am." The kind lady said over the phone. "See you soon."

I hung up and continued to walk down the street. When I walked in I never saw Phil Harris with his sons. I walked up to the counter told the lady who I was.

"Oh yes I have the pregnancy test right here." The older lady said.

I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to spread around about the test. "Thanks." I say giving her the money and walking out. I left my change, which I didn't think about I just wanted to get out of there.

"Oh Phil, can you give this money to Alison please. She left it when she paid for her friends pregnancy test." The old woman said.

"Sure." Phil says knowing damn well it wasn't for a friend. They left and made their way to the bar in the horrible storm that was threatening Dutch Harbor.

BACK AT THE BAR

I had quickly ran up to my bathroom tore into the pregnancy box quickly read the instructions. "Here goes nothing." I pee on the stupid little stick and set it on the counter while I washed my hands and refreshed my make up. I had to tend bar by myself tonight, and I had a feeling we'd be busy. So I quickly changed into a pair of black dress pants and a light pink tank top. I pulled my long hair up into a very messy bun/pony tail thing. I grabbed my reading glasses and hung them from the pocket in my pants. I looked down at the test.

**Well????? Everyone mad??????? *HIDES BEHIND DOOR IN THE WHEELHOUSE***


	10. Secrets

**Okay so I promised to update again, here it is.....hope ya like it.**

"Here it goes." I say again to myself. I flip it over and I see two pink lines. "Oh my god." I look into the mirror and I looked pale. I took a deep breath and made my way down the stairs.

"Okay Kelli you can leave now." I say taking over behind the bar.

"Thanks Ali, see you tomorrow." Kelli says rushing out of the bar.

I noticed Phil sitting alone with a blank stare of his face. I walked up to him. "Can I get you anything Phil?"

"No but you left this at the drug store today." He says slipping me a five dollar bill.

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of the socket. "You know?"

"Well I know that this so called friend of yours think she might got a bun in the oven."

"What do you think?" I question as I wipe down the bar.

"I think you are full of shit. So are you or aren't you?"

I just looked at him. I think my face said it all.

"Well, congratulations. Can I have a red bull to go please? Im heading back out. See you around." Phil says standing up and throwing down a twenty for his drinks.

I handed him the red bull. "Phil?" I yell out before he left.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." He says leaving the bar.

I closed my eyes and hoped that Sig wouldn't mind this little surprise.

ON BOARD THE NORTHWESTERN- THREE WEEKS LATER

"Watch out guys port side, port side!" I yell into the hailer. "Everyone okay?" I ask once the wave washed over. I quickly counted all of the guys. We had all of our pots pulled and the guys were stacking them up on the boat. "Tie them down real good Edgar, I don't need them falling off with you guys playing around up there!" I yell again.

I hated being up here alone. It kind of gets to you. The storm was getting so bad, they guys were almost done tying the last pot, the bitchy pot. "That thing is bitchin!" Yell again, it was our trouble maker pot. They finally got it all tied down when I saw a huge wave approaching fast. "GET THE FUCK OFF THE DECK!" I scream into the hailer. "That bitch is damn near 50 feet." As I was going down into the smaller wave I said a little prayer as the hatch was closed with all of my guys safely inside. When I started to jog up the hill I came face to face with this massive wave. I radioed into the boat speakers…. "Hold the fuck on to something and don't let go." Just then Edgar and Norman came up to the wheelhouse.

"Holy Mother of God!" Norman said hanging on to the other captains chair.

Edgar took a hold of me and the chair as the massive wave hit us from the starboard side. It knocked the boat around violently, but we managed to keep her upright.

"A hell of a storm eh?" Edgar said as he let go of me a little.

"This bitch is huge, look at the computer." I say, never letting my eye wonder from the waters.

"Damn Sig, what are we going to do? This is suppose to last for another 2 days." Norman said.

"It means the three of us wont be getting much sleep." I say wishing, praying everything would be okay.

The satellite phone started ringing all of the sudden, it kind of scared us. "I cant believe we still have service on this thing." I say laughing.

"Captain Hansen of the Northwestern." I say into the phone, letting Edgar take control of the boat.

"Sig…it's Ali." I hear the most beautiful thing in the world say to me.

"Oh honey, God its great to hear your voice. Listen I don't know how long this will last. Is everything okay?" I quickly ask.

"Uhmmm…sure. I just needed to hear your voice that's all."

"I love you honey, I hope to be back home in a few days…maybe 3 or 4." I didn't want to worry her with this horrible storm we encountered.

"I love you too Sig. Please come home soon." Ali's voice sounded pleading and nervous.

The coast guard started to announce a weather report. "….Issuing gale force winds, with 60+ foot waves for the crab grounds, advising all fisherman…return to port. I repeat return to port."

"SIG! What's going on? What was that?" Ali suddenly rambles off to me.

"Oh baby its okay. We are up north. Don't worry. We are okay." I lied. "Ali are you there? Hello? Sweetheart?" I look over at Edgar and Norman. "Shit I think we got cut off." I say slamming the phone down. "Norman take over, Edgar lets go down and talk to the boys. Holler if you need ANY help."

"Okay. I'll be okay." Norman says.

We make our way down to the galley. Edgar sat at the table while everyone looked around at me. "Okay guys. We have entered into the mother load of all storms. Gail winds, waves are 60 plus feet. No one goes on deck unless I okay it. I need you guys to take shifts. I want someone down stairs in the engine room at all times keeping in eye out down there. I want someone up in the wheelhouse with me, Edgar or Norman at all times. Edgar will take first watch in the engine room. Norman will be with me in the wheelhouse. Everyone else get sack time, because its going to be a long few days back to port." I say with every ounce of authority I have in me. "Keep that damn coffee pot going."

"Yes sir." Everyone says.

"Good." I head back up to the wheelhouse and Edgar down to t he engine room. "Okay Norman it's you and me buddy."

"Cool. How long is the sift going to last?"

"Right now probably just a few hours, get everyone some sleep then the shifts will be longer and the sleep will be longer." I say taking over the helm.

**Well? Please R&R. Enjoy. *Goes back into the wheelhouse***


	11. Rude Awakening

**OKAY so most of you will probably hate me after this chapter....please dont okay? Please enjoy and Im working on something special for Saturday! **

Norman kept watch with me for four hours, longer than I wanted but it was okay. We had talked about old times, but also had to keep the boat from flipping over a few times too. I sent my coordinates to the coast guard every 10 minutes. My neck was hurting from being awake for five straight days and a headache which didn't help. I needed sleep. So I had Norman go wake up the rest of the guys.

"Nick I need you to take the helm." I say growing very sleepy. "Edgar how are you holding out?"

"I'm okay. Want me to say up here and keep watch with Nick?"

"Uhh…" I quickly try to think, but my brain wasn't allowing it. We kept taking on waves while Nick navigated on the course I set to Dutch Harbor. "Jake, take watch down in the engine room. Norman get some sleep. Edgar stay up here for 2 hours then get some sleep. Wake one of us up." I Say stumbling down the stairs with the boat rocking.

"Boss can I step outside the hatch for a smoke?" Jake asked.

"No." I reply bitterly. I was in no mood for my deckhands to go outside in the damn weather. I make my way to the stateroom and flop down on the bed. I was fast asleep in a minute. I have no idea how long I had been out, but I heard an alarm going off.

"MAN OVERBOARD….MAN OVER BOARD!!!" Edgar yells into the hailer.

"What the fuck?" I yell jumping up and out of bed, I grab my survival suit and roll it out. "NORMAN!!!!" I scream.

"Im here, Im getting the lifesaver!" My brother yells at me stepping over and out the hatch.

I finally get my survival suit on and run out on deck. I look up at Edgar in the wheelhouse.

"I see'em!" Nick yells by the launcher.

I look over the rail and we threw the life raft but there was no way that he would have been able to catch it.

"Sig!" Edgar yells as he runs down to the deck. "Don't go, its not worth it!"

"I am the captain of this boat. He's still alive." I say pushing Edgar out of my way. I grab a hold of the rail, and jump as far into the ocean I can with two life rings. "This is fuckin' cold!" I scream as I slowly make my way to Jake, who's slowly drowning. "Tell Ali and my girls I love them!!"

EDGAR POV-

"SIG NO!!!!!!" I yell as I reach the rail. "Fuck!" I run back up to the wheelhouse, with Matt at the helm.

I grab the hailer. "DON'T LOOSE SIGHT OF THEM." I scream. "Matt turn this mother around!"

" Yes sir." Matt says doing as he was told.

"Kodak Coast Guard, this is the Fishing vessel Northwestern, do you copy?" I say frantically into the hailer.

"We read you loud and clear northwestern. What's your problem?" The man on the other side said.

"We have two men over board, I repeat two men over board." I say still frantic.

"Roger Captain, immobilizing rescue mission now."

"I am not the captain of this boat, I'm deck hand Edgar Hansen my brother is in the water is the captain."

"Roger, roger. Stand by for one hour."

"One fucking hour?" Matt said.

"Oh my god." I say.

**Well, what do you think???????????????? R&R thanks!! :) *Hides in the wheelhouse, because I know everyone will be mad***


	12. Hang In There

**Okay so for this chapter, you'll need to have some tissue handy. I promise this chapter was hard for me to write, I was even crying a little. ): Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter, I really appreciate it! You guys rock!!!! **

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER- ELBOW ROOM ALI'S POV:**

I was laughing and having a good time. I knew about the storm, but we were all trying not to think about it. I looked out the big window of the bar and saw Phil and his crew, Andy, Jonathan and their crew along with a few others rushing towards the bar. I took another drink of my water in front of me as I twirled around on the bar stool.

"Hey look who's back!" I say to the guys. "Free round!" I yell at Sam my friend and bartender for the night.

"Alison…." Phil breaths heavy.

"Phil sit down, are you okay?" I ponder knowing he never calls me by my name.

"Ali look, sit. There's been a accident……" Andy says taking a hold of my shoulder.

I dazed out. I don't even know what he said the first time.

"Are you listening to me?" Andy said. "Sig and Jake went overboard, coast guard are trying to get there."

Tears started to well up in my eyes. I started to breath heavy. I needed air. I needed to get out of here. I suddenly felt hot. I stood up and tried making my way to the door. I nearly fell over if it wasn't for Phil. He grabbed me and took me outside. He was hanging on to me.

"Ali he'll be okay." Phil says trying to calm my nerves.

"Don't say that!" I scream. "You have no idea if he will be okay!"

"Alison, the coast guard said someone was in a survival suit. And I guess someone on deck activated the life raft, maybe they will find him. And maybe he'll be okay." Andy said giving me his large jacket.

"I'm going down to the docks." I say pulling the jacket on and slowly walking down to the docks.

"She isn't going to handle this if it turns out bad." Phil said.

"No one ever does. She will get use to it." Jonathan says.

"She's pregnant." Phil says looking up at his two friends.

"This is going to be bad if something happens." Andy says quickly knocking on some wood.

**SOMEWHERE ON THE BEARING SEA- SIG**

I was shivering. I don't know how long I had been out here, but I couldn't see the boats lights anymore. I had Jake but he was hardly alive. "You're a good kid." I say to him. Stupid but good. I was wishing I'd see a helicopter swoop down and carry us out of here. I kept thinking about my daughters and Ali. I just wished that this wasn't goodbye.

"Sig?" A weak voice said.

"Jake…buddy hang in there okay." I say holding back tears. "Help is on the way Jake. I can hear them." I lied.

"Okay." He said weakly. I knew he wouldn't last much longer if help didn't come soon.

I looked up to the sky. "God please get us though this." I say finally letting go of the tears I was holding back.

"Captain?" Jake asked again.

I gritted my teeth. "Yes son?"

"I cant hold on any longer. You need to let me go." He says. I felt him give his last breath.

"NOOO…." Damnit, please Jake come back. "I cant do this with out you…Damnit!" I cry as the lifeless body goes limp. I cried and held on to him for a few more moments. I needed to. I tied the life rings around his body, hoping that the coast guard could see him and then me. I wasn't about to let him be swallowed up by this bitch of a sea. I tied the rope to my foot and just kept my eyes open and kept talking to myself. I cried most of the time. I couldn't die this way. I just couldn't

I was so scared. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I just needed to get the hell out of here.

**How many of you all hate me now? *Hides in the wheelhouse with Sig* Please R&R. Love you guys!**


	13. They found someone

**Hello everyone! Okay so I was going to leave you with a clifhanger here, but then I went against that and went on ahead and posted all of this part. Please enjoy, and thank you all for your kind reviews. Its really encourging. I had the end of this story written out, but this morning I deleted it and re-wrote it. I just decited that it sounded weird. ..........there was a quote to a song a few chapters back....anyone catch it? Again, please R&R. And Im already thinking of something new!!! Have a wonderful and safe 4th of July. Happy 4th of July!!**

**THREE HOURS LATER ALI AT THE DOCKS**

I sat here hoping I would see the Northwestern and Sig on the bow of the boat, looking for me. When I realized that I was just making matters worse for me, I closed my eyes. I heard a horn from a boat, my eyes popped open and I saw a boat slowly entering the harbor. It honked again. It was just starting to get light out. The storm had finally passed. I heard guys yelling behind me, I turned around and saw everyone running up towards me. I looked back at the waters and saw the Northwestern pulling closer to the docks. I quickly stood up and saw a man at the rail. "Was my dream real?" I say to myself.

"What was that?" Andy asked.

"Nothing." I say realizing I had been out here a long time. I was so cold. I finally realized it was Edgar. "Edgar!" I yell out.

"Get me off this fuckin boat!" Edgar yelled at whom ever was at the helm. I hoped it was Sig. They finally got to the dock and Edgar jumped off and ran right to me. He picked me up and held on tight. We both started to cry.

"Edgar where is Sig?" I question looking into his brown eyes.

He closes his eyes and tears start falling out. "Out there." He points to the ocean.

After a while I finally went on board and sat with the crew in the wheelhouse trying to get a hold of the coast guard. Most of the guys were so shaken about what has happened they ended up going to the bar. I stayed with Edgar.

"Edgar?" I ask looking up at him, I was still crying. His eyes were moist.

"Yeah." He said his voice weak and shaky.

"What are his chances of coming back alive?"

He shook his head. "Right now very slim. Three hours ago good. I don't know what I'll do with out him." Edgar started to cry more. I stood up and embraced him in a hug.

"Listen if he uhmm…." I say trying to find the words. "…..dosnt come back….." I knock on wood. "….I'll need help, and I think he would have wanted it this way."

Edgar looked at me with his confused look. "What?"

"Im ummm….carrying his child." I say now sobbing.

"Oh my god!" Edgar yells and we start hugging again. "It will be okay, we will take care of you."

I nod my head in agreement of what he just said. Suddenly there was a sharp noise that came over the radio.

"That's the coast guard." Edgar says wiping his tears away and holding on to me at the same time.

"This is the coast guard, trying to reach the Northwestern, do you copy Northwestern?" A man said.

"Roger, roger." Edgar said never taking his eyes off of me.

"Northwestern we regret to inform you we have found a victim." The man said again.

"Who is it?" Edgar questioned.

"Jake Anderson. Do you copy?"

"Roger." Edgar said holding back the tears. "What about my brother?"

"Still searching. Will call it off in about 4 hours."

"Roger. Northwestern out."

"Oh god." I say turning around and throwing up into a garbage can.

"I cant tell them Ali. I cant." Edgar says.

"I will." I say wiping the corner of my mouth. "I'll go right now."

We didn't say anything after that. I walked down from the wheelhouse and into the galley. I looked down the hallway and saw Sig's room. I slowly walked down to it and just looked around. I shook my head and went to the elbow room. A few minutes went by and I was opening the door.

"Ali any news?" Norman asked.

"Yes." I say sitting down next to Andy. "They umm…found..um…Jake." I say tears flowing down my cheeks again.

The men in the bar were talking, some crying. Most just sat in silence.

**Anyone hate me???? *Hides in Sig's shoe.***


	14. I'm going to die

**WHoo! Another update!!! Please enjoy yourself and thanks so much for the reviews!!! It's really nice!!! :)**

BEARING SEA 4 HOURS LATER SIG POV-

Sig wake up!!!! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP. You cant die. You have your kids and Ali and your family. This is nuts, wake up you jerk! I slowly open my eyes. I cant see anything anymore, I am so cold. I feel my body slowing down. I know it wont be much longer until I'm gone. I lay back looking up into the sky. It will be morning soon. I was so cold, I was shivering. The storm had passed. I guessed I was between St. Paul and just a little south of the Russian border. I closed my eyes trying to think of being warm, I couldn't move my legs anymore. I was going to die. I heard a strange sound in the distance. "Coast Guard." I say to myself. I start looking around but nothing. Its getting louder. I remember there is one flair in this suit, I pulled it out and lit it on fire. I waved it around. Next think I know I see a rescue swimmer slowly being lowered down.

"Shit." I say shivering. My whole body was shaking and I could feel it.

The swimmer came right up to me like it was nothing. "Sir, are you Captain Sig Hansen of the Northwestern?"

"Yes." I say with my cold, weak and raspy voice.

"We have been looking all over for you. Are you hurt?"

"I don't know." I say honestly.

"Okay the basket it coming, I'm going to put you in it and then they are going to get me and then we are taking you to Kodak. You will receive medical treatment there."

I just nod. Once he threw me into the basket and pulled me into the cabin, the guys were stripping my survival off and cutting off my clothes. "God I'm so glllllaaaaad…..you found me." I say hardly able to speak. They wrapped blankets around me and put warmer clothes on me.

"Coast Guard calling the Northwestern." A man to the left of me said. "Do you copy?"

"Northwestern this is Edgar. I copy, roger."

"EDGAR!" I yell wishing he was with me now.

"Edgar we have found the captain. He's alive, yelling and is very cold. ETA 2 hours back to Kodak."

I hear Edgar laughing into the hailer. "Tell him he is deeply missed and we love him and I love him, Ali loves him. We will be in Kodak soon. Over."

"Over."

"Can we get you anything Captain?" One of the men asked me.

"Coffee…chocolate and a damn cigarette.!" I yell.

ELBOWROOM:

We were listening to the news when the door suddenly slammed open. There were two blonde girls and Edgar.

"ALI!" Edgar yelled.

"What?" I say popping my head up.

"We gotta go, get warmer clothes on and we got a flight leaving in 15 minutes So get going!" Edgar yells.

"Why?" I say not caring.

"Because Sig is on his way there and he's bitchin and they are sick of him already." Edgar says smiling and crying at the same time. "This is Mandy and Brooke."

"WHOOOO!!!!!!!" I yell jumping to my feet. "Hi girls….okay give me 5 minutes and we will go." I say running up the stairs.

I couldn't believe it, they actually found him. I was so excited I was shaking.

**SEE I told you everything be okay.......or will it? lol. *Hides in uh.....Sig's coffee cup?***


	15. Family

**Again thank all of you for your reviews!!! (: It was greatly appreciated. So here's the next chapter, and Im working on a one shot right now. I hope it will be a little funny. So I wondered what everyone wanted me to write next as my next story, any ideas? So here we go !! :)**

SIG'S POV-

I laid in a white hospital room, things were beeping and making lots of noise. It was rather annoying. I was just starting to get warm and I think I have been out of the water for 4 hours now. They said that Edgar was on his way. I needed to see my brothers badly.

"How are we doing Captain?" A voice said.

I looked up to find the doctor looking over at all the papers. "Okay. Im warmer, but I think I can handle another blanket."

"The nurse is coming with one right out of the dryer so it will be nice and warm. All of the tests have come back good. But I saw some brain swelling, looks like its nothing to be worried about though." The Doctor said checking my fingers and toes.

"Well I got in a bar fight a few days ago, I hit my head really hard." I say smiling.

"Okay then I wont worry to much about that. Listen some people are waiting for you, want me to let them in?"

My heart skipped a beat…Edgar and Norman. "Yes." I say with tears now forming.

The doctor nodded and left the room. A few moments later I see Edgar and Norman running into the room.

"Sig!" Edgar yelled as he and Norman took me in their arms and hugged me. "Damn son of a bitch, you scared the hell out of me!"

I was crying uncontrollably, I couldn't stop. My family was here, I was safe, I was alive. The sea didn't take me with her. Then Edgar and Norman started to cry. I started to shake wondering if the boat and my brothers and the other guys were put at risk.

"How is everyone?" I manage to spill out.

"Fine, everyone is okay." Norman says, but turned to look over at Edgar.

"What? Is the boat okay?" I question.

"Boat is fine buddy…." Norman said actually getting emotional on me.

"What is it?" I say tears streaming down my face.

"It's Jake….he didn't make it." Edgar says holding on to my shoulder from a distance.

I already knew he didn't. I let him die, I let him down. "I know." I lay back down on the pillow. "I know." I say still crying.

"Ali is here with your kids." Edgar says trying to cheer me up.

"She is! They are!" I cry even more. What the fuck is wrong with you!? "How are they?"

"Worried sick." Norman said sitting down on my bed.

"Literally." Edgar says, his eyes grew big then turned away.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I ask.

"Oh nothing, Ali just hasn't been taking this whole thing well.

"Would you send my girls in?" I ask. "Please."

"Sure thing, do you want us to stay?" Edgar asked.

"No it's okay." I say closing my eyes. "Tell Ali she can come in." I say with my voice now hardening. I needed to be strong. I had to be for my girls.

My brothers didn't say anything as they left, I was sure that my girls would be mad at me. I thought they would be happy I almost died. I didn't think they cared.

"Daddy?" I hear my youngest daughter say though a tear filled voice.

I open my eyes to see both of my daughters beautiful as ever, blond hair and blue tear-filled eyes staring back at me. "By babies!" I say softly holding my arms out to them. They both came running at me.

"Ouch. Easy girls. Im really sore." I say crying again and smiling at the same time.

"Daddy we were so worried." Mandy said.

"So was I honey." I say patting their hair as they hugged me.

"Daddy. Im sorry I was a bitch to you." Ruthie says.

"No worries. Im a jackass at times, so we're even okay?" I say looking at my two precious kids.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah, the doctor said I'll be alright. Just take sometime. Probably ready for oppie season." I say thinking of work as always.

"Well Im happy you are okay, we promise to come see you more okay?" Mandy says giving me a kiss and a hug.

"Yeah Dad, we know everything. We love you." Ruthie says also giving me a kiss and a hug.

I smile. "I love you both so damn much. I've give anything for you."

"Rest some Dad. We are going to call mom." Mandy states standing up.

I nod my head. The girls were almost out of the room. "Hey Mandy?"

"Yes Dad?"

"Ali out there?" I question.

"I haven't seen her in a little while Dad. Last time I did she went into the bathroom. Want me to look for her?"

"No it's okay." I knew it was better for her not to see me like this.

I had laid there for god knows how long. I kept dreaming about the accident, and I kept thinking that I was dying I could feel it. I knew it was fake but I couldn't wake myself up. I just kept seeing rouge wave after another. I knew I was going to die.

"Sig!!" I was being shaken. "Sig wake up!"

**Ahh! Clifhanger!!!! (: *Hides in the galley* Thanks everyone, dont forget reviews. (:**


	16. Ali

**MAN only a few more chapters left.......what am i gonna do?????????? remember im still open for ideas for my next story, pm me ok? ta ta....ohhhhhh thanks for the reviews!!!!!! i love you all!!!!!!! :)**

"Sig!!" I was being shaken. "Sig wake up!"

"What, no!" I yell finally opening my eyes to find Edgar looking right back at me.

"Wake up! It was a dream." Edgar said leaning over me and wiping my face.

"It was so real."

"I know." Edgar says. "Listen Ali is here, but Im telling you right now Sig…..she is really fragile so don't make her angry. Or I'll kick your ass."

"Fragile in what way?" I question thinking that was a weird way to say it.

"Never mind. I'm going to send her in." Edgar says walking to the door.

I couldn't hear a damn thing that was being said.

I see Ali walk in wearing that damn sweatshirt of mine, her head hung low and she had been crying…I knew by the way she was breathing.

"Sweetheart sit next to me." I say scooting over. "Please."

She sat down never looking at me. "Kid say something to me, please." I beg again.

I took her hand into mine and I gently rubbed her thumb with mine. "I love you." I say.

She suddenly launched herself onto me and started to sob. She was crying so hard I thought she was going to loose her voice.

Edgar quickly ran in and saw the situation. I waved him off, telling him that this was not my fault. He left, but I could see him standing at the door.

"I was so scared I'd never see you again." I say honestly taking her tightly into my arms.

"Me too." She said sitting up and finally looking at me.

"Ohhh sweetheart, have you slept at all?"

She shook her head no.

"I think the doctor is going to let me leave tomorrow, we will sleep all weekend okay?" I say slowly sitting up. I looked at her face and realized she didn't look okay. "What's the matter kid?" I ask wondering if she had been eating.

"I've gotta throw up." She states calmly and getting up and finding a trash can by the door. Her head quickly flung into it and she started to throw up very violently.

Edgar swung the door open and quickly helped her. "C'mon lets get you to the bathroom okay?"

She shook her had no. "What is wrong with her?" I ask getting worried. "Baby eat some crackers." I say taking the little package into my hand and opening them.

Edgar stood her up once she was finished, he grabbed her by the waist and slowly brought her over to the bed. "Ali, you need to tell him." Edgar says, as she shot him the evil eye.

"He dosnt need this right now Ed. Please let it go." Ali said taking the cracker.

"Ed?" I question. "Tell me what? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ali says slowly eating at the cracker.

"No Sig, she is not fine. She isn't taking care of herself. Hardly eating and you cant tell me its because of the…….morn…." Suddenly Ali's hand flew over Edgars mouth.

"Shut up." Ali said.

"Alright." I say turning into captain mode. "What the hell is going on here?!" I yell. My blood pressure went up and an alarm went off.

"Nothing!" Both Edgar and Ali yelled back as the doctor came in.

"Whats going on in here?" The doc said as he came and made that damn beeping noise stop.

"Just a little family disagreement." Edgar said having a stare off contest with Ali.

"Well do you guys mind? I have someone here that needs lots of rest." Doc said nicely.

"Kiss my ass you stupid piece of shit!" Ali says getting into his face.

"Don't talk to him that way baby, gees what the hell has gotten into you?" I almost yell back.

"What the hell has gotten into me? Gee Sig let me think, I find out that there is a bad storm after you leave, then suddenly I find out Im the damn problem and you were as far as we knew dead!" Ali spouted off and suddenly doubling over.

Edgar caught her. "I think she passed out." Edgar looked at me then the doctor.

"I'll check her out across the hall." He says as Edgar lifted her up and cradled her, I was loosing my mind.

"Uh doc?" Edgar says never keeping his eyes off of me.

"Yes Mr. Hansen?"

"She's pregnant." Edgar said.

**so uh, hows sig gonna handle this????????????? c'mon tell me. :) *goes back into the wheelhouse***


	17. Brotherly Love

**OKAY, so here's another update. Please enjoy, thanks for all of the support for this story....will be some more chapters left. :)**

My stomach was doing flip flops. I could have sworn I hard my brother say my girlfriend whom I've only been with for maybe six weeks, and she's pregnant. Holy shit. Im going to be a dad. Again. What the hell…can I even do this again. "Edgar?" I ask as slowly takes Ali out of the room. He looked at me, I knew he would be back. But was I going to make it until then? A few moments went by and he came back in.

"So uh…surprised?" Edgar asked.

I scratch my head. "A little." I lied. "A lot." I say. "How did you find out?"

"She told me. She was scared that they wouldn't find you. She told me that she would need help, and I asked with what, and she told me because she was having your baby." Edgar said rubbing his hands over his face.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Well I guess that's okay then. So uh…how far along?"

"I have no idea brother. All I know is she's got a bun in the oven." Edgar said standing up. "Listen Im gonna send the guys in to see you, if I don't they are going to kill me. We got a hotel we are going to stay there tonight, its getting late you need all the rest you can get and Im sure now that Ali is out cold she will sleep really good tonight."

The guys came in and they visited with me for a while, we didn't talk about the accident. We cried a few times, then hugged. I actually thought Matt was going to break down in front of me. But he held it together. I just hoped we'd all be okay for next king season. Only time would tell on that one. We started to joke and laugh, it was nice to hear the guys laugh. My kids even came in and saw us before they went to their hotel.

"Well we need to go, he needs his beauty sleep." Edgar says taking charge.

"Yeah okay. Listen boss, Im glad you are okay. See you tomorrow." Matt said giving me a hug.

"By Cap, feel better." Nick said wiping tears from his eyes as we embraced.

Norman and Edgar were left along with my girls. "Bye Daddy, see you later. Get some sleep." They said as they kissed and hugged me.

"See you later kids." I say watching them leave the room. "Well guys, tomorrow?"

"Looks like it." Norman said giving me a hug. "I would have been lost with out you. Thanks for coming back."

"Me too." I say as he leaves.

But it was me and Edgar. We were the closest. "I thought you weren't coming back." Edgar said finally showing his feelings.

"Me too." I say as we took each others hand. "All I wanted was you when they pulled me aboard the chopper."

"I know. Listen man. We need sleep, both of us. Want me to stay here?" Edgar says giving me a hug.

"No get some rack time. Does mom know?"

"Uhmm…I didn't tell her. I didn't want her to know." Edgar says.

"Nice, she is going to be pissed off." I say pulling the blankets up over me.

"Yeah probably, but she still has a son." Edgar says reaching the door. "I love you Sig."

"Yeah me too you crazy Norwegian."

"Im not the one who jumped into the ocean, and your calling me crazy?" Edgar smiled.

**Tehetehe! I loved what Edgar said up there, ^ :) thanks for reading, dont forget to review. :)**


	18. Going home

**Okay so I have a long chapter for you all today........Im not sure how many other chapters I'll get out of this story...I know at least 2 maybe! :) SOOOOO there are some surprises in this chapter....at first you might hate me and then you'll be like she didnt explain this very well, but the fact is......I HAD todo it. lol. Other wise the end of the story wouldnt have been very good k? SOOOOOOOOO here's this chapter, please enjoy it and MAYBE you'll get another update today.....ONLY if you are good. :) DId I mention that I dont own anyone? Stinks.**

"Im not the one who jumped into the ocean, and your calling me crazy?" Edgar smiled.

I smiled back. He left and at some point I had fallen asleep. I kept dreaming of Jake. Dreaming that he really didn't die, I just let go of him. I let him down. I woke up to the sound of peoples voices. I opened my eyes expecting everything to be a dream, expecting to still be cold. My joints actually still hurt from the cold. My eyes popped open to find my doctor and a nurse.

"Well good morning Mr. Hansen, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked. I didn't even know his named. I made a mental note to ask.

"I'm okay I guess. Is it normal for my body to still hurt?" I question.

"Well since your up there in years, and the water is super cold it's probably a side affect. And it may be something that you will always have now. Arthritis could have set it. Check with your doctor when you get home for that okay?"

"Sure. Listen, what is your name?"

The doctor laughed. "Michael."

I smiled thinking of that John Travolta movie, where he played an angle. "Well its nice to meet you. How is Ali?"

"Very pregnant. Exhausted. Malnourished. Dehydrated." He said folding his arms. "She will be okay. Im going to send her home with you today."

"I get to go home?" I said with a big grin on my face.

"Yes, I figured you'd feel better there and maybe stop having bad dreams. You need to see someone for that Mr. Hansen. Please."

"Yeah well, I'll think about that." I say rolling my eyes.

"Well either way, your brother Norman dropped that bag off for you early this morning. He figured you could use a shave and toothbrush, oh and clean clothes." The doctor said opening the door. "Ali is right across your room, get cleaned up you and sign your papers and Ill get her checked out soon."

"Thanks." I say as I slowly get out of bed. "This will be fun, getting dressed. I don't think I can even put clothes on." I thought out loud.

I got to the sink and brushed my teeth and washed my hair. I ended up giving myself a monkey bath, using the wash cloth and the soap provided. I needed to feel clean, I needed to feel human again. I slowly padded over to the bag that Norman had dropped off. I unzipped the bag to find all of the clothes I needed. I dressed in the jeans and the polo shirt provided. I had put the clothes that I was wearing when the coast guard found me in the bag. I lifted the bag to find a Northwestern jacket and sweatshirt. I sighed and put them both on. I picked up the bag and left the room. I had seen he guys in the waiting room, but I needed to go see Ali.

I opened the door to find her laying there waiting for someone to open the door. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hi." I said while sitting down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, now that I've had some time to rest."

"That's good. Sweetheart you scared me." I said taking her hand into mine.

"I wasn't taking care of myself." She said looking away from me. "I let you down."

"No, baby…" I say taking her into my arms. "….sweetheart you did not let me down."

"Did Edgar tell you?" She said.

"He had to. Sweetheart, you could have killed yourself."

"I was just scared and thinking I was never going to see you again." She said honestly.

"I know honey, I know." I pulled her back at arms length. "So what do you way we get out of here and go home huh?"

"I'd like that very much."

I helped Ali get dressed and we finally got checked out and ready to go. It had been along day. I wanted to just go home and sleep. I slowly felt my body wearing down, something the doctor told me I needed to be cautious of. He said I could get sick real easy if Im not careful. So I was thinking that maybe we should go somewhere warm for the winter. But though all this thinking I found myself at the airstrip, I had given myself a headache. But for now, I figured getting home and sleeping would be a great bet.

TWO HOURS LATER-

"I'm glad to be home." I said, smiling from ear to ear like a little kid at Christmas time.

"I bet." Edgar said.

Ali was looking out the window of the helicopter amazed how horrible the roof looked on the bar. "Remind me to get a new one on soon."

"Okay." I say as I saw the cove, and the docks. And my boat. "She looks okay."

Edgar and Ali shot me looks. "You going to be okay?" Edgar asked.

"I'll be fine. No worries." I said, hoping I was telling the truth.

We landed and jumped out. Everyone was walking towards the bar, when I was still standing looking at the boat. Deep down I knew that I would have a hard time stepping foot on that boat, even at the docks. Stupid really, Im the one that jumped off. Im the one that made the call. Im the one that put my life in danger.

"Sig are you coming?" Edgar yelled at me.

I turned around and caught up with everyone. We spent the next few months enjoying company of our friends they stayed in Dutch Harbor, and family that came to visit us. Little did I know how strong of an impact king season would have on me. I had found out that because our season was a total wash that the crew of the Time Bandit, went out and did our fishing for us. They caught our quota, they came to us a few days after I had gotten home and gave me a check for the total amount of what we were suppose to get. We were all speechless and very touched. Ali and I ended up flying to Seattle and found a small house, we moved in quickly just before spring She left the bar in the hands of Kelli and Sam, because the loss of the baby, she was having a hard time. She needed to get away from Dutch for a while. We figured it was the stress I had put her under, is the reason why she lost the baby. We found out she was pregnant again shortly after she lost the first baby, She is due at the beginning of December. But King season was approaching fast.

**SEE I was right huh? First you hated me then you were like OH okay, then you were like you didnt get into this to much huh? *Talking about up there* Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, I had to......trust me you'll love the end......thanks for reading....reviews are welcome! :)**


	19. I'm flying

**Hello everyone! So here's your Wednesday morning update or Tuesday late night update. lol. SOOOO, I have bad news.......my husband and I are going to be listing our house up for sale in a few weeks...(Thats the good news) which means I have a lot of cleaning and prepairing to do...(first part bad news) which means that I wont be able to write as much. HORRIBLE NEWS......because we are super de duper tight with money right now, we have to cut out things that arent essential........like home phone and INTERNET!!!!!!! I KNOW IM JUST AS HEART BROKEN AS ALL OF YOU. :( Yea sooooooooo I still have internet acess from my parents house and some friends houses.....................BUT.....I think (Just not sure) that I might be on a one year contract with my internet provider. tehe..... :) I will let you all know more soon. :( I'll still write and post stories, they just wont be updated every day, several times a day. :( I KNOW.....Im upset too. BUT, we will figure this out okay? Here is another chapter... ohhhh and Im thinking something for a new story. Enjoy.**

SEPTEMBER-

"Guys is the boat ready to go up to Alaska?" I ask standing on the docks in Seattle, Ali was standing near by talking with my daughters about the baby.

"Yes sir. She's ready to go. When did you want to shove off and head up to Alaska?" Nick asked.

"Probably anytime really. We have to be up by the end of the week, so I can start going over weather and track the crab." I said chewing on the nicotine gum. Ever since I got back I've been trying to stop smoking for the baby.

"Want us to go shopping here?" Matt asked.

"Yeah why don't you guys go do that, and uhh…we'll take off tonight." I said looking at Ali and the girls. "Ali and I are flying up though."

"Why?" Matt asked.

"I just want to fly." I say walking down the docks to look out at Puget Sound.

"Edgar?" Matt calls down into the Galley.

Edgar came running up to the rail. "What's up?"

"Sig isn't right. He said that he's flying up to Dutch." Matt answered taking Edgar's cigarette, and taking along puff off of it.

"That isn't good." Edgar said jumping over the rail. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Edgar, where are you going?" Ali called out.

"Sig." Edgar said, while nodding towards me.

Ali just looked towards us, not really knowing what I was really going though.

"Hey bro, how are you doing?" Edgar asked stealing one of the cigarettes that I always kept in my shirt pocket.

"I'm okay, just wanting to go fishing." I lied.

"Sig, I am your brother. I know you are full of shit."

"Im scared out of my mind. I don't know if I can cut it out there." I said honestly.

"Sigurd, you are an amazing Captain of a very successful fishing boat. You are a proud father, two beautiful girls. A baby on the way, with an amazing woman. She has been though hell and back with the miscarriage, and you've brought her to find a wonderful place in life." Edgar said taking a drag of the cigarette.

"That sounds great on paper and everything but when it comes down to it, I'm just scared out of my ever loving mind for the first time in my life." I said dropping my head.

"Hey big brother, will you survive?" Norman asked while coming up behind us.

"I don't know Norm. I really don't know. Edgar drive the boat up to Dutch I'll see you guys there." I said giving my brothers a weak smile and walking away to Ali.

Once I had gotten up to her I could tell she was worried about me. "Are you ready to leave honey?"

"Sure." Ali said saying goodbye to my daughters.

"We are flying so we got to get going." I say, also quickly saying goodbye to my daughters.

"Matt, go get my books from three years ago, and my map book." I say as Matt was cleaning something up in the wheelhouse.

"Okay Boss!" Matt says. A few minutes later he appeared from his door. "Here ya go cap." He said quickly climbing down the ladder and then moving across the deck fast.

"Thanks, see you guys up there." I say, Edgar meeting me at my SUV. "Edgar?"

"Look Sig, I'll drive the boat up there, but I'm not doing it for king season." Edgar says.

"I know. I'll be fine okay." I say still lying though my teeth.

"Yeah whatever." Edgar says.

"Edgar, I love you." I say honestly. "Tell Norman I said the same."

"What the hell got into you? All mushy…love you too brother." Edgar says shaking his head and walking away.

"Ready baby?" I say as I jump into my rig.

"Yes sir." Ali said smiling at me. God she looked amazing. I think she had that pregnancy glow going on and damn…her skin was pure. "I cant wait to get back to the bar. I actually missed it."

A FEW HOURS LATER

As soon as we landed in Dutch, we went to the bar. Ali's face lit up when we walked into find everyone. Phil and his kids were there. The Hillstrand brothers were there, it seemed like more than half of the fleet was there drinking beer and whatever else. Ali quickly gave me a kiss, pulled her hair up into a messy pony tail and jumped behind the bar to give Kelli and Sam some help. I smiled looking to see how happy she was.

"Andy, Jonathan." I say sitting down next to the brothers at the bar. "Thanks for what you guys did last year."

"Hey, no worries man. Now you just owe us." Andy says smiling though his beer.

"Anything man, you guys name it." I say.

"We'll remember that." Jonathan says smiling. "Got your grounds yet?"

"Ive got a few places I want to check out, just not sure yet." I say honestly.

"Same here." Andy says. "How are you doing Sig?"

Ahhh someone asked the million dollar question. How was I doing? I'm alive. I've got a beautiful girlfriend, baby on the way. Two kid's I would do anything for. But how am I doing?? I feel horrible about what happened during oppie season. And there's Junior. Jake. My crewmate, family. Damn. I haven't thought about him since his funeral. "I think I'm okay." I answer quickly.

I saw both Andy and John exchange looks at one another. They knew I was probably torn up inside. That I haven't handled 90% of the issues. They didn't ask any other questions and I didn't give up any information. We talked about the good times and some funny jokes we've either played on others or each other. Phil and I had talked about his pipe joke he played on us a few years back. It was a good one. But something that I haven't done in almost a year was smile that night, an honest smile not a fake one I have to put on in front of my family and close friends. I looked at Ali when I had done that and I think she actually was shocked.

**Yeah well whatcha think? Thanks for all of your reviews on the last chapter.....reviews are welcome on this one. *Goes into Sig's wheelhouse to write new story. :)***


	20. Is there something wrong with the boat?

**THANKS SOOOO MUCH for the reviews!!!!I really appreciate it. Thanks for the luck on the house, ya know who you are. :) Anyways, here is an update, I work today and I dont get off until 9:00 tonight sooo an update most likely wont happen until after 9 tonight. thanks for everything!!!**

I didn't even realize it was almost three when Ali said it was the last call. I was sitting in a booth thinking about everything. Once everyone left, they cleaned up and Ali walked over to me and sat down rubbing her belly.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Really good. I think I needed this. Baby seemed to like it, but now we are tired." Ali said. "Want to go to bed?"

"Yes. Sleep would be good." I said finishing off the last of my drink. "Go up the stairs first, I'll follow I don't want you to fall."

"Oh…" Ali said while she stood up. "…..I figured you wanted to sleep on the boat. I saw it pull in about two hours ago."

"Oh really?" I said getting up and looking out the window towards the docks. "Not with you missy. You don't need to be trying to get over that rail." I say smiling. I was actually being honest, but also at the same time not wanting to step foot on that boat.

"Okay." Ali said shrugging and padding her way over to the stairs. She turned around and both of our blue eyes met, we were inches away. "Sig, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." I say kissing her lips softly. "Bed." I say nodding my head behind her.

She shook her head no. "I have to tell you this. You are going to have to step on that boat soon Sig. And I just hope you can cut it, because if you cant you need to tell Edgar and you need to tell him soon. You need to get over this honey. It's not healthy."

I was shocked she had the balls to tell me off. "Listen here miss, I know all of that." I said now getting defensive.

"Good. Now what is your problem with that boat?" She asked with her arms folded across her chest. "We all walk around on egg shells with you, one day your happy and there is no problem and the next day you mope around and I cant get you to take me to a doctors appt."

"I've taken you!" I say now getting angry.

So calmly Ali looked me into the eyes and shook her head. "No you haven't. Edgar and his wife has. This is your child to Sig. Your mother is coming, and I really hope that you can get though the weekend with her, because I know she will kick your ass into gear."

Mom….mother…shit. "And when did this happen?"

"A few months ago, you told her to come when you were on a high." Ali said slowly climbing the stairs.

"Dad?"

"Yes Sig he's coming too."

"Fucking shit Ali. Why didn't you tell me?!" I yell.

She turned around so fast I almost lost my footing. "You do not speak to me that way, sleep down stairs." She said climbing the last few stairs and slamming the door and locking it.

"Shit." I say running down the stairs and sitting on the couch. I laid down on the couch I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep. I woke up to people laughing and the sun shining right in my face. I sit up and see Ali talk to Phil and a few other captains.

I stood up and scrubbed my face with my hands, I walked behind the counter and got a cup of coffee.

"Morning Sig." Phil said

"Morning." I say taking a drink of the hot liquid.

"Sig." Ali said glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Ali." Man we are on a first name bases right now. "Sleep well?"

"Well. I was comfortable in the bed. How did you sleep?" She asked taking a drink of water.

"OH just so freggin great, my neck hurts, I feel like I was sleeping on a damn rock all night. Glad you asked." I snapped while walking to the front door.

"Someone is grumpy." Eric said from the Rollo.

"Yeah well he pissed me off." Ali said wiping up the counter.

"BYE ALI." I said while waving like a little kid. I can be such a ass.

I started to make my way down to the docks. I wasn't even thinking, I needed not to be around her for a while. Once I reached the docs, I locked eyes with Edgar. He was doing something to the boat. I walked up to him and stood there drinking my coffee.

"How's things going boss?" Edgar asked.

"Ali and I got into it last night, so not well. I need to get some stuff off the boat and go find another man to help you guys." I said finishing the last drink of my coffee.

Edgar stood up. "Your coming aboard?"

I just looked at him. "Yeah." I said looking at the rail.

Edgar kept a close eye on me, he knew if I started to have a break down it wouldn't be good.

I put a foot out and just like every time before I put my hand out and grabbed a hold of the rail. My foot his the deck and I just about started to cry. "This feels weird." I said

"Want me to go up with you?" Edgar asked.

"No I'm okay. I'm going to the galley to get some coffee, and then go up. I wont be here long." I said honestly. I quickly made my way down to get more coffee. I ran into Matt and Nick replacing some steps that led up to the wheelhouse. "What happened?"

"They broke loose during the storm. Just fixing them." Matt said.

"Good job guys, good job." I say moving past him and heading up to the wheelhouse.

I closed the door behind me and went to the desk where I keep my maps and notebooks. I needed more, so I can make sure I make the right decision. I looked up to grab a map book and I found a picture of Jake and I the year I made him a deckhand. My hands started shaking, my stomach was getting upset. I suddenly remembered him being in my arms about to die. I dropped to the floor.

"Sig!!! Wake up!" Edgar yells at me.

My eyes shoot open, I quickly look around. "What happened?"

"You passed out." Edgar says. "Are you okay, how's your head?"

"I'm okay. I ummm….maybe…" I closed my eyes again. I couldn't shake Jake, I couldn't get him out of my head.

"Let's get you to the bar." Norman said helping Edgar lift me up.

"Nick grab his stuff." Edgar says. "Matt keep working on those steps, I'll be back soon to help you."

"Okay. Take care boss." Matt says patting my back.

Edgar and Norman helped me to the bar, they were hanging on to me like I was about to pass out any moment, which was a huge possibility. As we approached the bar, I saw Ali quickly move to the door.

"What happened?" She asked as they helped me in to the building.

"I passed out." I said.

"Are you okay?" Ali asked running her hand over my hair.

"I really don't know." I said sitting at the bar. "Can I have a drink?"

"Sure thing baby." Ali says making me a jack and coke. "Here drink this up." She says placing it in front of me.

"Ali is our parents here?" Norman asked.

"Yes they came in about 20 minutes ago. They are settling in at the hotel." Ali responded.

**See nothing to nuts. lol. thanks for reading, reviews welcome.**


	21. Let's Talk

**I just realized that Im giving you guys an AWESOME update, its like 3 1/4 pages long!!!! MAN, I think today will be the last day for this story....there's about two updates left. :( BUT have no fear Im working on something else....I havent made up my mind if it will be a one shot or what. Anyways enough of my rambling. Have a wonderful morning!! :)**

LATER THAT NIGHT-

"Ali honey, how are you feeling?" My mom asked.

"Great, I cant wait to have this baby." Ali responded, rubbing her belly.

My dad was a quite man, but when he spoke it scared the shit out of me. He didn't say much during dinner, but we locked eyes. He saw my pain, fear, sorrow. I stood up and headed out for a walk. I couldn't be in that room any longer. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. A few moments later I heard someone calling after me, I turned around to find my mom.

"Mom go back inside, it's cold." I said taking my jacket off and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you."

"Mom I don't think I can do this." I say.

"Do what son?"

"Fish. I am scared shitless to go out on that boat."

"You know something, your father went though something very similar. Why don't you talk to him?"

"Mom I cant. He views me as a failure. I cant handle him right now. He is just going to make me worse." I say honestly.

"Well son, I love you and I am proud of you. Im going back to the hotel with your Dad. I'll see you in the morning." with that my mom and I hugged and went our separate ways.

I spent the night sitting on the rocks by the docks. I looked at the boat all night. I wondered what my future was, what my crew would do if I couldn't man the helm of this boat. No one came after me that night, and Im happy for that. I needed to be alone in my thoughts. I needed to get my head on straight, I needed to find my place again. I needed to get my backbone back. I guess I had fallen asleep sometime after 2:00am, that's the last time I had looked at my watch. The watch that my father use to wear on this boat. I awoke to the waves crashing against the boats, the waves were high to day. I knew that we were leaving for fishing soon. I just couldn't bring myself to get up on that damn boat. A few weeks had passed and I found myself sitting in a room full of people, family, my crew mates and a few others, that crowded the restaurant. We were leaving the next day for the fishing grounds. I haven't even picked a spot yet. The guys had worked hard on the boat. I started to breathy heavy, I broke out in to a cold sweat. Everyone was talking and laughing, having a good time. I on the other hand was not having a good time.

"Excuse me." I say standing up from my chair.

"Are you okay?" Ali asked me.

"I'm fine sweetheart, I just need some air." I lied. My thoughts were turned to the accident and my jumping over board to try and help Jake. I turned around to face Jakes parents. I swallowed hard.

"Mr. Hansen." Jakes father addressed me.

I took a deep breath out. "Mr. Anderson. How are you?"

"We are okay, we are doing well." Mr. Anderson said.

"We are still taking one day at a time." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I'm glad to hear that. If you don't mind, I need to step out. But please join our group here." I said shaking their hands and leaving quickly.

I ran out of the restaurant and came face to face with the cold air that was nipping at my face and arms. I had left so quickly, I didn't even bring my jacket. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to see my Father. "Hi Dad." I said quietly.

"Hello son, are you cold?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing compared to….." I cut myself off, shook my head and closed my eyes.

"……the bearing sea." My Dad finished my sentence.

"Yes. That is exactly right." I said looking to see what he was holding out to me. "My jacket." I said softly.

"Son, why don't we talk for a while." My Dad said as he patted my shoulder and we started to walk down towards the shoreline. "Son, what happened that night?"

I took a deep breath in and let it out harshly. "The weather was shitty. The guys were on deck, pulling pots….damn we had a rockin load Dad. It was awesome, I haven't pulled that much oppie in my life. This wave was approaching, I called over the hailer warned the guys….I thought it was just going to be okay. But I called the guys off the deck, it was to bad Dad. I was having a hard time keeping her steady. Finally Edgar came up, and Norman shortly thereafter. The coast guard issued out a warning, for all boats to return to port, but we were to far out. We just had to keep her upright. Finally I decided that we needed to have a meeting about what we were going to do." I looked over at my Dad and he was listening quietly for a change. "Edgar and I went down and talked to the guys while Norman watched the helm. We were going to do watches, one guy below deck, making sure we didn't spring a leak and two of us in the wheelhouse at all times. The first watch it was Norman and I in the wheelhouse. Edgar went down below. Things were okay, we were making it. We were up there for something like four hours. I was getting so damn tired, up for five straight days, headache, you name it. Finally Norman went and woke up everyone, Nick to the helm while Edgar kept watch. Jake was suppose to stay down below." I let out a very shaky breath just retelling the story, the story that I have never told anyone, not even Ali or Edgar.

"It's okay son. I'm here for you." My Dad said.

At this point I didn't even realize we had made it to the docks and I was standing next to the Northwestern. My Dad climbed aboard, and I followed him not even thinking twice about it. "Junior asked me if he could step out side for a smoke or something, I don't quite remember. I told him no. I didn't want my men out on that damn deck. Well I woke up to Edgar yelling man overboard. I never wanted to hear those words coming from my boat. I jumped up out of my bed, grabbed a suit, put it on, I was yelling for Norman. He was getting the lift saver, and Nick had him spotted in the water."

"That sounds like it was a very scary situation son." My Dad said lighting up a cigarette. "What happened next?"

I suddenly found myself acting everything out from the moment I opened that hatch from the moment I jumped into the ice waters. Only I didn't jump this time. "Someone took the helm, Edgar ran down on deck. He begged me not to jump but I did. Fuck was that cold water. Edgar was so worried and scared, that look on his face. I'll never forget it Dad. Never." I said leaning up against the rail looking down into the water. "We floated for a while, I don't really know how long. Jake wasn't going to make it. He was to cold without a suit on. I tried Dad. I tied him to my foot, but I guess we got separated somehow because I had looked back to make sure he was still there and he wasn't. But he died in my arms Dad. He died scared, cold, worried and broken. I knew his arm was broken along with a few ribs. I tried to save him Dad! I tried!" I started to scream. Little did I know that everyone had gathered around watching this exchange between Dad and I. "Why did he just not fucking listen to me!? WHY!!!" I scream, tears running down my face. I collapsed onto the deck on the Northwestern.

My Dad who didn't not show much emotion went down to his knees, an old man who was in his 70ies. Gathered me up, his broken son in his arms and cried with me. Me a grown man holding on to my father like I would loose him in a minute. "It's okay boy. It's okay. Everything will be fine."

We must have stayed like this for over an hour. I had finally calmed down and we both gathered ourselves together. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Dad?"

"Yes son?" My Dad asked as we finally sat up and stood on this infamous deck of the Northwestern.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome. Do you know what this taught you Sigurd?"

I shook my head no, knowing that there was always a lesson when it came to my Dad. "You just learned to let go of the past, you have learned to lean on someone. You have learned not to become who I was. And contrary to what you or your brothers think, I am so very proud of all three of you."

"Thanks Dad." I say swallowing hard and not letting my emotions get the best of me.

My Dad was about to crawl over the rail. "Oh and son?"

"Yes Dad?" I say.

"It is okay to cry and it is okay to get soft in older age. JEG elske du sønn"

"JEG elske du." I say before he steps on to the dock and walks away into the night.

A few moments later my brothers, and Ali emerged from the Time Bandit.

"Feel better Siggy?" Edgar asked me.

"I think so little brother I think so." I said helping Ali climb aboard.

"Well at least one thing is right." Ali said giving me a hug.

"What might that be little miss?"

"Your on the boat." She said giving me a little kiss. "Ready for bed? You have to get up early tomorrow."

"Yes I think bed would be wonderful." I say yawning, while the rest of my crew climbed over the rail.

"Good, lets sleep on the boat tonight." Ali said walking towards the hatch.

"Okay." I said. Still a little nervous about setting out tomorrow, but I knew I could do it if I set my mind to it.

Just before I had gotten to my stateroom Edgar stopped me.

"Listen Sig, the Andersons wanted me to let you know that they don't blame you. They knew what the risk was. They don't blame you for his death." My brother said before closing his bedroom door.

I closed the door and got undressed, I pulled on a pair of pajama pants and got into bed with Ali. "Going to miss me?" I asked.

"Always." Ali said with a smile. "I love you."

"Mmm me too honey, I love you too." I say wrapping her in my arms where we slept all night.

**Oh by the way this "JEG elske du sønn" means I love you son and the other one which is the same thing with out the sonn attatched is I love you, Just a little info.....**

**Also I have a question! In the very first season of DC theres this dude that is on the boat with the guys, hes a deckhand and i was just wondering who he is. ALSO during oppie season Edgar and Norman forgot to wish their mom a happy birthday and Edgar starts talking in Norewegin and I was just wondering if anyone knew what he was saying??????? **

**thanks for reading and reviews are welcome! :)**


	22. Phone Call

**Hi!!! Thank you sooo much for the reviews everyone!!! I greatly appreciate it!! Here is the second to LAST update......hummmmm will I make you guys wait for the last chapter???? **

**THE NEXT MORNING**-

I was up early, had the coffee pot going and the wheelhouse was a mess, I had maps and old records all over the place. I finally decided to go north east of Dutch Harbor. The guys woke up shortly after me and we started to just make sure the whole boat was ready to leave. I must say the guys did an awesome job on getting the boat ready. I ran down to the deck of the boat and talked to Edgar a moment before I see a brown haired kid approaching, he had a duffel bag and was looking for someone. He looked familiar. Ali was standing in the middle of the docks talking to Andy Hillstrand when he approached her. It looked like he was talking to her, she turned and pointed at me. I looked at Edgar and he smiled.

"We needed a greenhorn." He said jumping over the rail and meeting the kid at the stern of the boat. " Sig this is our greenhorn, Bradford Davis. Bradford you remember Capitan Sig."

"Nice to meet you again kid, lets just hope you do another good job huh?" I say shaking his hand.

He shook back amazed. "Great to be back sir. Glad I was able to help."

"Good. Throw your stuff below and Edgar will run over things with you." I say smiling. He nodded and did as he was told.

"Ali!" I called out. She turned around and came right over to me. "Honey I gotta go." I say getting up on the docks.

"I know. Listen, be safe out there. And return home to me not so chilly okay?" Ali said smiling.

"I will do my best." I said before leaning in and kissing her one last time before heading out.

"Edgar watch over him." Ali yelled as I jumped back on the boat.

"I will. Promise. Lauren will be here in a few days to help you okay?" Edgar said referring to his wife.

"Alright…have a save trip!" Ali yelled back. "I love you!"

"I love you too Sweetheart!" I say waving back as Norman pulled the boat away from the docks for me.

"OH I LOVE YOU TOO!" Edgar said mimicking me. I turned around and hit him upside his head.

"Stupid." I say to him while I walk up the ladder and head into the wheelhouse.

**NOVEMBER-**

We are on the crab! We have been working so much to get our quota, we had a large quota this year. We were fishing for ourselves but also for the Rollo. So we were really busy. The guys were pulling a 70 string set, which was leaving them completely exhausted; because they not only had to get all of the crab out of the pots but also re-bait them and then reset them. I looked at the sea to find calm waters and stars shinning brightly. But off in the distance I did see some clouds, nothing to really make me worry but I kept my eyes on them. I have been awake for four straight days. I needed to get some sleep. But I knew the guys needed to sleep first. I figured I'd finish with these last few pots then I'd go somewhere a few miles out and then drop the anchor, so we all could get some sleep. I kept my eyes on the guys very closely, especially the greenhorn. He was doing a fantastic job, but we couldn't tell him that though. His head would get to big.

"Last pot!" I yell into the hailer, which received lots of hoots and hollers from the guys on deck. The sun would be coming up in a few hours and I wanted to be done with this. Once the last pot was dropped the guys quickly sorted all of the crab on the table while I jogged a few miles away from the string. Our tanks would be full in about 2 ½ weeks left of this hard grind. Once we got to the spot I wanted to be I started to turn the boat around, all of the guys looked up and shook their head. Once I was finally situated, I started to drop the anchor. I sighed and let my shoulders drop, I sunk into my captains chair and closed my eyes. After a while I heard the guys come in from the cold weather. Some were joking but some were also stuffing their face full of food so they could get some well deserved rest.

"Hey boss, come down for a bite to eat." I hear Matt yell from down stairs.

I nod my head to myself and get out of my chair. "I'm coming." I grumble and I make my way down the stairs into the galley. "What do we have to eat?" I ask looking over Norman's shoulder since he was standing in the way of the galley.

"Well fast food." Edgar said. "Do you want frozen burrito, eggs, oatmeal?"

I make a face indicating that I didn't want any of the food. Since I had been with Ali, she had gotten me on a pretty healthy diet. I had lost about ten pounds and started to get rid of some of his gut. "Oatmeal." I said slowly making my way to the table. "I dropped the anchor, we are going to sleep here for a while. Go pull these pots and then the other ones, I want those to have a super long soak, these I only want to have about a 10 or 11 hour soak." I said sitting down.

"So what do we get to do with all of the free time, do we have more work we can do? Because I can work on doing more bait, I don't mind. " Bradford the greenhorn asked.

I looked up at him and gave him a tired smile. This kid was actually serious. "No kid, we sleep. This doesn't happen very often."

"Especially from him." Edgar said behind me. "Enjoy it while you can."

"Oh okay." This bright eyed and bushy tail kid said. "I'm a little tired, I could sleep."

"Man kid you have more energy than a jack rabbit, what gives?" I ask, while Edgar set down a bowl of steaming hot oatmeal and toast for me. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Edgar says, while getting his own food.

"I had to work long hours at my Daddy's farm, so I'm use to it hard work and weird hours." Bradford said taking a bite of his eggs.

"Well it's paying off." I say actually giving this kid a compliment.

"Damn two good things for you greeny, remember that doesn't happen either." Nick said shoving food in his face.

"Guys I think I'm headed off to bed." I say after shoving that food in my fast so fast I cant even believe it.

"Alright skipper. Sleep tight." Edgar said, following me before the phone rang. We all stopped and just looked at one another.

"Oh let the tired, worn out skipper get the phone. No one move!" I snap before making my way back to the table to get the ringing phone.

"There's the crazy Sig I know!" Edgar yelled into my ear.

"Edgar go away!" I yell back just as I brought the phone to my ear. "Northwestern, Captain Hansen speaking."

"Sig?" A woman's voice says over the phone.

"Yes?" I knew her voice, I just was so tired I couldn't think of it.

"Hon it's Lauren." Edgar's wife says.

"Lauren…" I say waiting for her to say something next. "…Lauren…oh god the baby! Is it here?" I suddenly snap to.

**HA! YOUR LAST CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hides in sigs wheelhouse***


	23. Watch out!

**Hi everyone! So I lied there will be one more chapter. I was gonna make it two, but then i decited that all of you guys are so awesome, so I'll update the last chapter today if I get good reviews on this one... :) **

"No, not yet but I think she will be at the hospital soon. She has been having contractions on and off all night." Lauren said tiredly.

"Oh my God!" I yelp hardly able to contain my excitement. "Is she awake?"

"No she's asleep. She didn't want me to call, but I thought you should know."

"Thanks for telling me, I really appreciate you helping her out." I say running my hand over my tired face.

"Do you want to speak with Edgar?"

"It's no problem. Sure if he isn't busy." Lauren says happily.

"Oh he's not, he's just fucking the models." I say handing Edgar the phone.

"Asshole." Edgar says taking the phone. "Hey baby. Yeah? No Sig is just sleepy that's all. Really? Uh huh…okay let us know. I love you too sexy, bye."

"That was fast." I say almost at my stateroom.

"Talk about a one sided conversation." Matt said grinning from ear to ear.

I laugh. "Goodnight guys. Brad get some sleep, get something to help you if you cant sleep. There's shit in

the bathroom, that's over the counter stuff. Benadryl if necessary."

"Yes sir!" The young greenhorn said making his way to the bathroom.

I close my door and strip off my clothes and get some pajamas on. My nice warm comfortable bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I opened my eyes and laid there for a while. I thought the boat was moving, but I was still half asleep so I wasn't really paying much attention to it. I suddenly hear an alarm go off. I jump up out of bed, throw on some shoes and grab a jacket. I run to the wheelhouse to find Edgar.

"What's wrong?" I ask yawning.

"Sorry the waves got pretty bad. I woke up and wanted to pull these pots."

I yawn again. "No that's fine. Soak time?"

"Twelve hours." Edgar says as he looks at matt giving the numbers.

"Damn 105." I say shaking my head.

"Yeah if the numbers keep up, then during our last string, if they are full then we can go home."

"Hey sounds good to me. The seas are a little confused today huh?" I question. "Sky's are gray."

"Yeah. Weather report isn't good, possible 50 or 60 foot waves."

My heart stopped. "Well then I guess we need to have you down there and helping them guys if we want to get the hell out of here before weather turns shitty on us."

"Yeah. I'll go suit up." Edgar says moving so I can sit in my chair.

SEVEN HOURS LATER

The seas sucked. Rouge waves, the poor guys were being spanked by the seas. We were pulling out last string when the weather started to hit us badly. I called into the coast guard to see how bad it really was and they said if we could to leave not, but I had to fill my tanks. The satellite phone started to ring.

"Yeah?" I say into the phone annoyed someone even called on it.

"Sig?" I hear Lauren say into the phone.

"What's up?"

"She's in labor….hard labor…shes okay, but she wanted to know that your not in the storm." Lauren said.

"I am in the storm, but don't tell her that. Just tell her I'm pulling pots and we are fine."

"Whatever, I'll try but she wont listen. Tell Edgar I said hello and I love him. Be safe call back soon."

Lauren hung up the phone, she was use to quickly phone calls.

I grabbed the hailer. "Edgar!" I yelled.

He turned his back quickly and looked up at the wheelhouse. "Lauren said hello and she loves you!"

He gave me a thumbs up. I look behind me to see a huge wave coming though.

"WATCH OUT!" I yell into the hailer.

**LOL Look I lied again another cliffhanger. Im bad about that lying stuff. lol. :)**


	24. Jake this one is for you

**Hi Everyone! So this is the final chapter of the story. I really really enjoyed writing this, and Im hoping I can start posting chapters soon to my next story that is not yet titled. I do have about 8 or 9 pages written already, but I wont be posting it until I have a LOT written. Um, I may do one shots here and tehre, but it deponds. I THANK EVERYONE for their support in my first DC story. I cant wait to write more. I know all of you guys will LOVE the end of this, and I did it just for you guys. :) Please enjoy.**

**DUTCH HARBOR HOSPITAL ALI'S POV**

"Oh my honey, the baby is so cute!" Lauren said cooing over my baby.

"Thanks." I said completely exhausted. "Have you called Sig?"

"Yeah, I couldn't get though." Lauren said quickly making herself busy.

"He was in that storm wasn't he?"

Lauren looked at me and shook her head yes. "He said they were fine though."

"He said that last time." I say feeling horrible.

"You never know honey. Get some sleep, Im going to step out and call my Mom to check on the boys."

"Okay. Thanks Lauren for helping me."

"Anytime. Love you, you did amazing."

"Thanks, love you too." I slowly close my eyes.

**SIGS POV:**

I held my breath. I clutched the roses as tight as I could. It looks like we just walked off of a storm. Oh wait we did. That rouge wave hit us pretty good, but the guys were safe and sound. I pulled my guys though, we got all of our crab quota and I got to get it off loaded and get back to Dutch in time.

I opened the door to the waiting room, with the guys behind me.

"Baby!" Edgar called out to his wife.

"Your home!" She squealed. "How was everything?"

"Piece of cake." Edgar said smiling.

"Easy for you to say." I answer. "Where's Ali?"

"Room 69." Lauren answered.

"Hey a lucky number!" I say running though the waiting room and then into the hallway. I look at the numbers and decided which way to go.

I knock softly on the door before me.

"Come in." I heard Ali call out.

I stuck my hand into the room and held the roses out. I then peeked my head into the room. "Sweetheart." I said lovingly.

"Sig!" Ali cried out in joy. "Your home!"

I rushed to her side, she was holding our baby in her arms. "Sweetheart, I love you. God I missed you. I am so damn proud of you!"

"Baby, it hurt so bad. But look at him. Isn't he beautiful?"

"Him!?" I spoke. My eyes lighting up and tears forming.

"Yes it's a boy, you finally have a boy." Ali said happy as ever.

"What should we call him?" I ask.

"Well I kind of named him already, I picked a name out that I knew you wouldn't object to." She said as I Sat down on the bed with my baby in my arms.

"What is it?" I asked as my eyes never left his face.

Ali's eyes started to get tears in them when I looked at her.

"Sweetheart what's his name?" I ask my curiosity now growing.

"Jake Sverre Hansen." She said simply.

I smiled as a tear rolled down my face. "Hi Jake. Sweetheart he's so beautiful."

The baby let out a little cry. "Yes he is. Just like his Daddy."

"No like his Mommy." I said holding her hand.

She smiled and closed her eyes and then reopened them. I knew she was tired, she needed her rest.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ali said as she closed her eyes and fell into a sleep.

"Lets go show you off my boy." I say so giddy I could hardly stand it.

I walk out of her room and into the hall way. A nurse stopped and looked at me. "Glad you made it home Daddy."

"Me too." I said as I kept making my way to the waiting room.

There I found my parents, my crew and some of their families who flew in just for this day. Andy, Jonathan and Phil were there waiting as well. Everyone had presents and flowers and balloons.

"Who wants to meet the newest member of the family?" I question.

Everyone cheered, which woke the baby up. But I quickly got him to settle down.

"Well? What is it?" Edgar asked.

"Please meet Jake Sverre Hansen, my son." I said proudly holding my son. My SON!

I looked into my Dad's eyes and he had a tear in his eye. "Thank you son." My dad chocked out.

Edgar walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at Jake with me.

"Sig?"

"Yeah?" I said just so happy.

"I'm so damn proud of you."

"Me too." Norman said coming to my other side.

"Thanks guys."

"Kids go get over there with your Dad and uncles" Lauren said directing her children over to us.

Edgar picked up Leif the youngest. Norman put his arm around Paul the eldest. I held the baby.

Now we had our kids to hopefully one day make sixth generation Hansen fishing a better name for itself than what we have done.

Lauren snapped the picture and I look at it everyday.

I wave to my family and my son as we start Opilio season a few months after that joyous occasion.

"This one is for you Jake Hansen and Jake Anderson!" I yell into the loud speaker and blow my born several times as we leave the harbor.

**EKKKKKK!! SOOOOO What did everyone think?????????? PWEASE tell me!!!! :) *JUMPS OUT OF SIGS WHEELHOUSE* Again thanks sooo much for all of the reviews.....its greatly appreciated. **


End file.
